Ticket to Love
by IPaintEdward
Summary: Edward Cullen has it all, a nice car, a pool of girls, and is on his way to his dream job- life is perfect right? Maybe, until a traffic violation teaches him otherwise.
1. Prologue

*peeks out from behind the shed* Are they gone? I never thought I'd ever be doing this, honestly. This story started out as a one-shot, nearly a year ago, for the Officer and a Gentleman contest. Yup, last summer. I wrote a bit, and set it aside, for about six months. Then, it decided to grow. With the encouragement of many of my wonderful friends, it blossomed into something I never expected. So, it is with my heart in my hand that I thank BellaMadonna, RobotMoose, and WickedWriterChick for their belief in me and gentle a**kicking to get on with it already. The beta extraordinaire for this ditty is the one and only BreathOfTwilight. Without you, sweet cheeks, this would never have seen the light of day.

Disclaimer: We all know who's makin' the money off these guys, and it certainly isn't me. Steph? Thanks for the opportunity to stretch. Onward . . .

Ticket to Love

Prologue

The shrill beeping of my pager going off jolts me from my restless slumber I've been sleeping in the on-call room, since I am, indeed, On-Call. The bunks are small with lumpy mattresses, and as a result, I have a kink in my neck that just doesn't want to go away. Still, it's better than no sleep at all. The beeper going off can mean only one thing. There must be an emergency coming into the trauma center requiring the whole emergency team. I'm in the middle of my ER rotation, and since it will give me more experience in the specialty I want to go into, I'm spending more time than normal at the hospital.

With no time for musings, I jump out of the rack and head for the trauma unit, double time, rubbing my face and shaking my head to try and erase the remaining bit of fog in my brain. Have to look and be sharp. This is no time to be groggy.

Upon arriving in the trauma unit, I see most of the rest of the team already assembled. Even the Head of Trauma Medicine is here. This must be really serious. A couple of my fellow residents arrive, close on my heels. Once we are all together, the Head begins briefing us on the trauma case on its way in.

"The patient was in a high speed automobile accident," he says grimly. "The medics are worried that they may not be able to stabilize the patient on the way, but felt it necessary to transport ASAP. I need a crash-cart manned and standing by. I don't want to be wasting any time if it's necessary.

"The medics have indicated there is significant trauma to the chest wall and it is unknown at this time whether there has been damage to the heart and/or lungs. The patient has also sustained head injuries and is floating in and out of consciousness.

"When the ambulance arrives, I want you all lined up awaiting orders. I'll be taking lead on this. Any questions?"

We all look at each other with wide eyes and somber expressions. I have no questions, in fact, it doesn't seem that anyone is questioning anything. It appears pretty cut-and-dry. We have a patient arriving momentarily that may or may not survive the night. It is up to us to make sure the patient has the best care possible to eliminate the latter possibility. So, the Head leads us to the ER doors to await our patient. The newest interns have taken up station with the crash-cart in the room that has been prepared.

Soon we hear the wailing of the siren as the ambulance rounds the corner on its way into The University of Washington Medical Center. It pulls up and within minutes all hell breaks loose. The Head is barking orders, and people are scrambling to follow them, me included. The patient is bagged. There is so much blood everywhere and the medic is running along side the gurney squeezing air into the patient's lungs, blocking me from getting a better view, as the patient is wheeled into the readied room.

As the Head is assessing the injuries and continuing to bark orders, I set about making sure all the tests are ordered and the nurses have all the instruments that might be needed, handy. There's really not a lot I can do, at this point. I keep my ears open, listening carefully, trying to get some idea of what is actually going on with the patient. I did notice that the patient appeared to be in a uniform, what was left of it anyway, perhaps a police uniform. I know that our team will do its best no matter who it is, but I know that we would all hate to be a part of the team that lost one of Seattle's Finest.

Slowly details are beginning to make their way out in an understandable manner. Evidently the patient received a severe blunt trauma to the chest from the steering wheel of the car, the airbag having failed to inflate. Broken ribs and possible punctured lungs could be a result of that. Not to mention trauma to the heart muscle itself. A chest tube is ordered to be inserted to drain fluids that are building up in the chest cavity, hampering breathing. While it doesn't sound like the lungs have been punctured, that doesn't mean there might not still be some significant damage. That's going to be a kind of wait-and-see situation. At least until all the other injuries are stabilized enough to get some x-rays or an MRI.

The Head orders the mobile x-ray unit brought in. When it arrives, all non-essential personnel leave the room. It's the first chance I get to really look at the patient. I've been hearing them referring to the patient as 'she'. So, our patient is female and possibly a police officer.

Turning around to look through the window, watching the procedures from afar, I finally see our patient.

Immediately, I bolt for the door. My heart clamps down painfully in my chest. My eyes are wide and must reflect the pain I'm feeling. The others hold me back, telling me I can't go in. I struggle against their arms and almost take a swing at one of them. What do they mean, I can't go in? _How dare they tell me that?_ I have to get in there! I collapse to my knees; a pair of strong arms still encircling my waist. Gut-wrenching sobs spill from my mouth as I try to make them understand.

Please, our patient needs me. She's my life…

She's my . . . my. . . _my_ Bella!

e/n What? No! Not Bella! Not to worry, it will all work out. I'm not one that could possibly eliminate a character like that. So, how did we get to this point? Guess you'll have to read the chapters leading up to this. They'll be coming along, shortly. I'm going to be striving for a 'once a week' updating schedule, on Mondays, most likely. But, you know how RL is, there maybe times when it just doesn't happen like that. So don't hate me if it gets a little off once in a while. K?


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, are you all here? *begins taking roll* All present and accounted for, I guess. Shall we begin this little trip? It was never intended to get this far, but then, I suppose we can all say that about something in our lives, right? This is mine.**

**Huge hugs and other such things to my wonderful support squad: RobotMoose, BellaMadonna, WickedWriterChick, and (I forgot her last time, bad Painter) NicNicd. The beta extrordinare that spreads her awesomesauce thick on this baby is none other than BreathofTwilight. I wish I could fold her up and put her in my pocket to go everywhere with me. If you haven't read the stories these awesome ladies write, run, don't walk, to do so. Honestly, you won't be disappointed!  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, I just get to play in her sandbox occasionally, that's all. **

**EPOV**

_Shit, shit, shit_. My sister, who is also my roommate, just handed me the evidence I was going to have to present to our father. Yeah, technically, we're adults, not having to answer to anyone, except Dad is still paying for college, our apartment and giving us spending money so we can concentrate on our studies rather than having to get jobs to support ourselves. He is also paying for the insurance on my baby.

"Did you tell him yet?" Alice asks, and I shake my head slowly. She rolls her eyes at me, "No? I knew it. Chicken!" She makes awful squawking noises as she leaves my room, flapping her arms and doing this really weird head bobbing thing. I can't help but chuckle at her absurd behavior.

Has it already been two weeks? _What am I going to do? _My mind is echoing with the memories whirling in my brain.

_I was running late, as usual. I watched as the cherries and blueberries spun in my rear-view mirror. I knew I was going over the speed limit. I was in a hurry, damnit! I was always in a hurry. I had woken up late and was starting my oncology rotation that morning. I couldn't be late! With a sigh of resignation, I located the registration and pulled out my license before the officer reached my window, hoping to speed up the process as much as possible. While I was gathering the documents I needed I began to formulate a story to earn the officer's sympathy, hopefully to have him move along to someone else to fulfill his quota for the day. I expected to look up and find the typical, somewhat rotund, donut dunker. I was so engaged in making sure everything was ready, I didn't realize the officer was already standing impatiently at my window. I rolled down the window, ready to plead my case, when I looked up and found myself gazing into the deepest chocolate brown eyes I'd ever seen. I hadn't even considered that the officer approaching my car might be female. Now, I was confronted with my story not being appropriate for the officer in question. My brain chose that particular moment to take a vacation. All I could do was stare. With no excuse, like a wife about to give birth in my car, I just took my lumps, or in this case a ticket, and headed to the hospital. _

I've spent the past two weeks doing one of two things: Fantasizing about the beautiful officer attached to the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen, or trying to figure out how to keep this situation from my father. I just know he'll blow a gasket if he finds out.

I gulp audibly and open the envelope to see just how bad the damages are going to be.

_Holy shit_! She clocked me doing 74 in a 35mph zone. Thirty-nine miles over the limit. Well, truthfully, I should be glad it was only 39. Could have been worse. It has been worse. Often. But, holy shit! The fine was way more than I can comfortably part with out of my disposable income. There was no way I can pay it. I'll have to ask Dad. That means I'll have to _tell_ Dad. No. Unacceptable. Figure it out, Cullen.

"Alice!" I raise my voice and call out again, running my fingers through my hair furiously, "Alice!"

"Why are you screaming?" she walks back into the room, eyes flashing, hands on hips, looking like she is about to take a baseball bat to me. "What is so blasted important that you feel the need to shriek my name so loudly that everyone within a half-mile radius knows you want to talk to me?"

"Aw, Ali," I give her my most engaging smirk, trying to soothe her ruffled feathers. She was still seething. Smirky McSmirkiton doesn't appear to be working this time around. I shake my head and run my fingers through my hair, again, before I begin prodding for information, "Just . . . do you remember when Emmett got that speeding ticket last year?"

"Yes," she huffs. "What about it?"

"Did Dad ever find out about it?" I certainly don't remember any confrontations between them, so I'm really unsure. "I mean, I never heard Dad say anything."

"No, Edward. Emmett is too smart for that, unlike some people . . ." Now she's just baiting me. I refuse to be baited. I need to know how Emmett avoided the confrontation with Dad.

"So, what'd he do, Ali? I can't let Dad find out about this. He'll take the Volvo and I'll be relegated to riding _Public Transportation_!" I knew she saw the terror those thoughts brought to my heart. My Volvo is my baby. I love that fucking car. I couldn't be parted from it. And public transportation, ugh, takes forever to get anywhere, and it's never convenient. Not to mention the snotty-nosed kids, the people sneezing with no thought to the germs they're spreading, the weirdos, and the general griminess of the buses themselves.

"Well, he found a way. Why don't you call him and ask." _Great. Now I'm going to have to let the big guy know, too._ Isn't it bad enough that the munchkin has to know; now he does too. _Man, can't catch a break here._

"All right, Ali . . . sure you don't want to call him?" I plead.

"No, Edward. I don't. You got the ticket, you call him."

Pulling out my cell, I harrumph at her and dial his number.

"Hey, Li'l Bro! How's it hangin'?" Emmett thinks he's such a comedian, calling me by his annoying nicknames and trying to make me feel inferior, just because he's five years older.

"Hey, Em. Listen, remember when you got that ticket? Did you pay the fine or did Dad?"

He burst into a raucous laugh, "Oh no, neither one, my man, neither one. Dad never found out about it, thank God. Why?" He's not going to just give it up; I'm actually going to have to ask . . . ugh. "Did you get a little tickey-wickey?"

"Yeah, Em, I got a ticket. 74 in a 35. Fine is fucking outrageous." I wince and pull the phone away from my ear as he guffaws loudly.

"How did you get away with not paying a fine or Dad finding out?"

"Not rocket science, Li'l Bro. I took a traffic class and it was wiped off my record, fine was reduced, and Daddy Dearest was never the wiser." I can just see his chest puffed out with pride. "I'll email a link to the school in a bit. Right now, I've got some serious business to discuss with a certain blond . . . Bye, Bro!" he laughs as he cuts the connection.

Okay, problem number two solved. Whew! Back to problem number one. Damn, I never thought police officers could look like that. It's no wonder I lost the ability to speak coherently when she asked me why I was speeding. She probably figures I am a spoiled rich kid that feels the world owes me. She's only half right. I am a spoiled rich kid, but I'm working on paying the world back.

I close my eyes: Officer Swan. _God, is she beautiful._ I picture her in my mind. _Chestnut hair, tied up in a tight twist at the back of her head, tucked into her police cap. That belt encircling her tiny little waist. But, most of all, those deep pools of liquid chocolate, surrounded by long lashes. They were hard when they chastised me for speeding. What I wouldn't give to see them softer, sweeter… maybe with a tinge of lust in them… _

Back to the problem at hand, this is going to be a much better idea. Dad won't find out. I can use my meager disposable income to pay for the class. I'll just have to give up dating for a month or so. No prob, I've got a string of booty calls I can make, provided, of course, that they turn me loose from the hospital long enough to make them.

I just have to make sure Alice doesn't spill. I grin to myself. Again, no prob! Dad doesn't know about Jasper, and I don't think she wants him to. Jasper is an all right guy. I like him; Dad might even like him at first, too. He just wouldn't approve of his 'line of work,' if you can even call it that. Alice has always been a musician junkie, even back in high school. None of the big name rock bands ever came close enough to Forks for her to go to concerts, so she just settled for the 'guys in the band' - concert band, marching band. She particularly liked the brass players. She said something about the dexterity required to trill notes on a brass instrument. I really don't need to know about that. TMI, Li'l Sis! Oh yeah, and Jasper plays trumpet as well as singing in a local band here in Seattle. They have gigs every weekend. During the week, he studies music theory. A musician isn't high on Dad's list for a son-in-law. He'd figure Jasper would never amount to anything. He as much as said musicians will never amount to anything - more than once. Alice won't spill! Perfect set up; I get the ticket erased, and Dad will never be the wiser!

Fortunately, they had a class scheduled for my only Saturday off this month, _and it's only 8 hours. I can do 8 hours standing on my head!_ So, I pull into the parking lot. _Hmm, not too many cars here._ I glance at the clock. I'm a few minutes early. _Fuck, I hate getting up early on my day off._ I'll just relax and listen to some KOL until it's time.

I open my eyes and my clock says 8:03. _Fuckity, fuck, fuck._ How the hell did I fall asleep? This fucking rotation never gives me enough time to get the rest I really need. I was supposed to be in there at 8. I jump out of the car, tear across the parking lot and into the hotel. Which room is it again? I see a line that's forming outside a conference room. That must be it. I check my confirmation information. Yup, that's it. Wouldn't want to be late for this class!

Everyone is signing in as they pass the table by the door, then finding a seat inside. I sign in, looking around the room for someone that looks interesting to sit with. You know this is going to be boring as fuck. Well, hello there! I snag a seat next to an attractive, petite, strawberry blond that looks just about as excited to be there as I am. "Edward," I say as I stick out my hand.

She looks at it, shrugs and says, "Tanya," then goes back to examining her manicure.

That went well.

As I settle in, I scan the room looking for the asshat that's running this show. They tell me a police officer teaches this class. I don't see any uniforms. Bored, I start watching my neighbor out of the corner of my eye as I pretend to be reading the materials they gave us as we came in. Soon, a voice clears at the front of the room. I look up. "My name is Officer Swan, and I'll be your instructor today."

I stifle a groan. I'm going to have to sit here for eight hours while the fucking star of my current naughty fantasies lectures me on the rules of the road. _Think of something else, Cullen._ Cold showers, Great Aunt Geraldine's teeth, anything! Down, boy! This class may be the end of me. I'm going to walk out of here with a monumental case of blue balls for sure.

I've been dreaming of this woman for weeks. I've undressed her in my fantasies. I've explored every inch of her body in my mind. Here she is, standing in front of me, looking all kinds of fuckable, and I have to listen to her tell me the rules! Fuck the rules, fuck her! Fuck her! Yeah, fantasizing about that will help pass the time. She can spout rules all she wants. I'll just think about fucking her six ways from Tuesday. Shit, that's not going to work! I can't sit here all day with a raging hard on. _Aunt Geraldine, where are you?_ Blue balls, indeed! I glance at my watch, 8:15. Ugh! Seven hours and forty-five more minutes. _You can do this, Geraldine, Geraldine, Geraldine. _Oh, God, don't tell me we have to watch some fuckin' movie.

Freakin' ass boring movie. I've seen this shit on my ER rotation. I don't need to watch a fucking movie about it. The discussion is somewhat lackluster, but mildly entertaining if you watch Officer Swan squirm over some of the questions and comments that could be taken as innuendo.

Well, at least it's over. Boring as fuck, but . . . what the hell? More work? I look at the evaluation questionnaire that has just been handed out. Okay, you've teased me all fucking day, Officer Chocolate Drops, you're gonna get yours now. Don't think I haven't noticed that you've looked everyone else in the eyes at least once, but haven't even looked _at_ me, much less in my eyes. I raise my hand, "Officer Swan? Do these get turned in to the precinct? I guess what I'm asking is, who, besides yourself, sees these?"

Still not looking at me, she answers, "As I said, these are to help me improve the class for future students. No one sees them but me, so you can be honest, please!" She really seems to want some feedback, and I'm hoping the reason she hasn't looked at me is because she is attracted to me and doesn't want me to know. I've been really good. Really, really good, in fact. I participated in the discussion. I paid attention to the video, even though it nearly put me to sleep. I got 100% on her stupid little quiz. Now you want feedback, Officer Hershey Kisses? Well, I'm certainly going to give you some. So, where it says 'comments' on the form, I begin my evaluation . . .

_Dear Officer Swan:_

_I appreciated your clear and concise goals for our class today. Although the video was boring, I enjoyed the class discussion. I do, however, have a suggestion . . ._

_Dinner. Wednesday. 7:30pm. Agua Verde Café. Call me to confirm or I'll be calling on you at work. 555-0693_

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Cullen_

That should get her attention. Agua Verde is close to the Hospital, casual, yet trendy enough to be impressive. Perfect. My shift ends at 7:00, so that should give me time for a quick shower and have time to spare.

I hope she reads her evals before the deadline I gave her. That would be really embarrassing to show up at the station and she had no idea I might be coming or why I was there. Well, I'll give her until Tuesday afternoon. If I haven't heard from her by then, I'll just show up and take charge. I've never had to pursue a woman before, but, something tells me she will be worth it.

_Thank God this shift is over._ It seems like forever since I've seen a bed. Well, it almost has been. This fucking shift started at 7pm Monday evening and it's now 36 hours later. Shit, I was going to go to the station yesterday when she was getting off her shift. Damnit. I pull out my cell phone to check for messages and the little red light is blinking. Well, someone called. As I listen to the messages, I head for the car to get my tired ass home to bed. I stop dead in my tracks, "Dr. Cullen . . ." She called! She's confirming our date for dinner. _Yes!_ Now I can rest easy knowing I'll be drowning in those chocolate pools in only, I check my watch, eleven hours and thirty-six minutes . . .

Thank God they turned me loose early today; even though it is a half-assed sort of apology for the unexpected 36 hour shift.

I run to my car so I can get home and grab some much needed sleep before I need to get ready for my date with Officer Swan. _God, she is so beautiful._ Not once have I ever worried about what to wear, where to take someone, or how I might come across on a date. Women just accept me as I am and, more often than not, take me to bed. I want to get Officer Swan in bed, but even more, I want to know more about her. I've never felt this way before. Like there is something more that I want from a woman.

**e/n *peeking out, again, from behind the shed***

**So, are you still with me? Next time, let's hear what Bella has to say, shall we? See you next Monday! 'Til then, why doncha let me know what you think? You know how to do that, right?  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n If you're still here I hope I can fulfill your expectations. I'm working hard to do so. **** As always, my most heartfelt thanks to all of my girls, you know who you are, Twificsters all. And the beta with the mostest – BreathofTwilight – she is the most awesome friend first and beta second. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer created them. She owns them. The only thing I created is the situation they find themselves in. Oh! And I own the ability to spend the entire 4+ days at ComiCon!**

**BPOV **

Okay. _I can do this. I know I can. I am a strong, independent woman._

I took this side job because, seriously, who doesn't need a little extra money? I really needed to save some to get a new car. I love Bessie, but she was old when I got her. She's about on her last legs, and I can't afford to be stranded somewhere. So, I'll do these classes long enough to save up for a little dependable runabout. Shouldn't take that long. It's not like I want a Mercedes or anything, right? Hmmm. A Mercedes. _No. Stop that!_ Just something cheap and dependable.

With renewed resolve, I pull up the roster for my class. This could be fun. I mean, if I don't know the rules of the road, then who does, right? I can be funny, right? Right! Remember: strong, independent woman.

Glancing over the roster, one name jumps out at me. I feel my skin flush and my heartbeat pick up. _Oh, you have to be kidding._ Not him! Edward Cullen. I've become nearly apoplectic trying to forget about him. _Hasn't been working, has it?_ How am I supposed to stand in the front of the room with those emeralds glowing back at me? It was all I could do to keep my calm, assertive composure when I stopped him a few weeks ago. Between the eyes and the messy just-had-the-best-sex-of-my-life hair . . . Gah! Oh, and let's not forget about the jaw. Chiseled in stone, or it should have been! And when he spoke? Ungh! That voice was smooth as silk. This has been the stuff of my dreams for the last few weeks. Or maybe they're nightmares?

Maybe he'll forget. Maybe he'll be in an accident, no, can't wish that. Maybe . . . Oh, hell. There's that damn shiny silver Volvo. Right there in the parking lot. Damn, he's even early. Never would've guessed him to be an early bird. Not with that hair!

I park as far away from the Volvo as I can get and still not have to walk too far to the building. Why do they hold these classes in the conference room at the Hilton, anyway? I guess they must get a good deal on the space. And the Hilton is easy to find. Plenty of parking. _Oh, well. Here goes nothin'._ I gather my briefcase, with my badge inside, along with my laptop case and pack it all in my cart.

Thank God I don't have to wear my uniform for these classes. My skinny jeans and v-neck sweater are much more comfortable. I opted to wear some ballet flats with little bows on them, since I'd be standing a good part of the day. Don't want the dogs to be after me. Okay, so maybe I'm not as intimidating without the uniform, but at least I'm comfy.

I schlep my stuff into the hotel, and find the conference room with the assistance of an overly helpful bellhop. No, I don't fail to notice his eyes on my derrière as he follows me in the direction he just pointed. Just to help me, you know, set up the screen and the projector. Helping me even set up the laptop and connecting it to the projector. Like I couldn't do it myself. Men! Just as everything is ready, the class participants start filing in.

Once they are all seated, I get right to the point. "My name is Officer Swan, and I'll be your instructor today." _Okay, that got everyone's attention. So far, so good. Gah! Emeralds. Don't go there, don't go there. Look anywhere, but there._ _Fuck, I looked there. Quick, look somewhere else._ "Welcome to Swerve Driving School. I know none of you want to be here. I know that you are here for one reason and one reason only: to get that ticket wiped off your record!"

My eyes settle on a non-descript, overweight, balding man. _There that will do_. "My job, today, is to help you do just that." He smiles, throwing a little leer in, at the attention. _Ugh!_ "We'll start with the obligatory video the State requires in all traffic school classes. It runs about an hour, so, sit back, relax, and let's watch. Shall we?"

I dim the lights after pushing the "go" button on the computer, find myself a seat in the back and proceed to let my mind wander. I guess I don't really care if they watch this video. They've certainly seen worse on 'Cops!' I've seen it enough times I can quote the narration verbatim.

My eyes seek out that mass of unruly hair I know I will find next to the strawberry blond. I hope he can't feel my eyes boring a hole into the back of his head. He leans over to the gal on his right. _What's he doing?_ Has it been so long that he doesn't remember you don't chat during the videos in class? She turns to him, and with a look, shuts him down. _There, take that, you green-eyed monster! _

The video drones on and the students all perform predictable activities. The balding guy, yup, there's the snore. The skater dude doodles a drawing for his dream skate park on the class materials. Guess he thinks he's the next Tony Hawk. The strawberry blond is studiously ignoring Green Eyes. And Green Eyes is watching through slits. If the video goes any longer he'll be snoring, too. Finally, the narrator announces the end of the video with a "Thank you for watching." I click on the stop icon and turn up the lights, once again. Skater Dude gently shakes Bald Guy awake.

Everyone sits up a little straighter as I make my way to the front of the class. After a Q&A session, with the Q's going both ways, and quite a few chuckles on both sides, I hand out the quiz. "This quiz is very easy, folks. It is really just common sense. Since you passed the written test to get your license, this should be a breeze. As soon as we're all finished, we'll correct it, I'll give you your certificates of completion, and we'll be on our way. Sound good?"

I hear murmurs of agreement around the room, followed by the scratching of pens and pencils on the quiz.

"One last thing," I add as I'm handing out the certificates along with an evaluation form, "I need you to fill out the evaluation form that I'm giving you. And, I really need you to be honest. These help me to improve the class, for the future 'yous' that will be taking it, okay?" As I hand Green Eyes his, his hand brushes my fingertips, just for a second. I swear he did it on purpose, just to see if he could get a rise out of me. _I wonder if he felt that, too?_

I had barely managed to studiously avoid meeting his eyes during the class, but now he's asking a question about the eval form. I still can't bring myself to meet his eyes, not wanting to have a meltdown right here in front of the whole class, and am amazed that I can answer him in a somewhat intelligent manner. Especially since the sound of that velvety-smooth voice spiraled straight down to assault my girly parts.

I quickly collect all the evaluation forms, stuff them in my briefcase to look at later, pack up all the computer cables, pop the DVD back into its case, and I'm ready to head out. It really wasn't too bad. Once I figured out how to avoid those green eyes and fuck-me hair, that is. As long as I didn't look at him, I could function normally.

I grab my rolling cart and head out to my car. Just as I step off the curb, into the parking lot, Mr. Fuck-Me Hair in his Volvo pulls out of his spot and stops dead. I look up to see what's keeping him and see those damned green eyes perusing every inch of my body. Now, I'm certainly fit, my job requires it, but, I'm not in the same ballpark as Fuck-Me Hair. Mousy brown hair and eyes to match, so not even comparable to _him_. Same ballpark or not, just his intense perusal has my lady bits once more in a twitch. And, he's looking at me like I'm a lollipop he wants to suck on. _What I wouldn't give to see that fuck-me hair between my thighs. Oh, yes, suck . . ._ Wait, what? Come on, Bella, you know _that's_ never going to happen.

I'm at home, alone, and the sound of the microwave beeping alerts me to the fact that my pathetic excuse for a meal is ready. Taking my dinner out of the microwave, I sit down at the small table in my kitchen to look over the evaluation forms. So far, it seems most of my students were either: 1) too intimidated to make suggestions, or 2) didn't care enough to make suggestions. Even though I told them no names were necessary. Of those that have offered suggestions, I'm noticing more than one of them has signed their name. Looks like mostly the young guys. Funny.

Finally, the last one. I know it's Fuck-me Hair's because I purposely put it on the bottom. Sort of as a treat to myself for finishing the rest of the stack. I figure he'll have something to say, since he had something to say about everything else in class. Yup, there it is. I glance toward the bottom. He signed it. Wait, what's this? Dinner? He'll call on me at work? Fuck! "Who the hell does he think he is?" I rant at the walls.

What am I going to do about this? I need to make a decision. I can't have him showing up at the station. I'll just call him and tell him that he's out of line and way off base. However, he is certainly one of the most gorgeous hunks of male flesh I've seen in a long time. I hear the voice of my inner, risk-taking self. _He's obviously interested, Bella, what's the harm in going out with him? Well, perhaps just this once I could . . ._ The plan begins to take shape . . .

**Tuesday, lunchtime:**

My fingers tremble as I dial the number I have somehow memorized from the evaluation form. It rings and rings, until his voicemail picks up, "Hi! You've reached Dr. Cullen. Sorry I'm not able to take your call right now. Leave your number and I'll get back to you just as soon as they turn me loose from the ward."

_Dr._ Cullen? He's a doctor? Images of him playing doctor….with me, in his white coat with his cute stethoscope, whirl through my lust filled mind. I give myself a little mental shake before I can leave a message that doesn't start with or end in 'I'm in desperate need of a hunky doctor to cure the aching throb that ails me'.

I inhale deeply and pray my voice comes out evenly and not like I just worked myself over, "Dr. Cullen, this is Officer Swan. I'd like to confirm the time for our dinner tomorrow. I'll meet you at Agua Verde at 7:30pm tomorrow. See you then."

There. I did it. Like the strong, independent woman that I am, I'm taking this bull by the horns. I can't deny the physical appeal of the man. I mean, really! And he's a _doctor! _ That information hadn't been on his driver's license. A simple get-to-know-you dinner will be enjoyable. No strings, no expectations – at least not on my end. It'll be kind of nice to get away from all the shop talk and just talk to a normal person. And it won't be as though my eyes won't have a feast as well as my stomach. I've heard really good things about Agua Verde. In fact, I've been meaning to go there and check it out for – like – ever. As good a time as any, I guess.

Unfortunately, Bessie chooses this evening to be difficult. After much cajoling, I finally get her started and head for the restaurant. I'm late. I hate being late. I rumble into a parking space, slide out of the cab, smooth my dress and begin walking toward the entrance.

**EPOV **

It's now 7:42, where the hell is she? She said she'd be here at 7:30. Driving my fingers through my hair, I'm beginning to get a little angry. No, that's not exactly right, I'm not angry. Concerned? Is that what I'm feeling? I'm antsy because she's not here. I wish I knew where she lives so I can back-trace her route to make sure nothing has happened to her. That almost sounds like worry. Can I be worried about a woman I don't even know? It appears that I can.

Just as I am about to get in my car to . . . to . . . hell, I don't even know what, I see her getting out of an old, beat-up, red pick-up. She appears a little flustered and is certainly flushed, huffing and sputtering an apology and something about her truck not wanting to start this evening. I can certainly understand, having seen the POS she got out of. Relieved, I assure her that I, too, have just arrived and am looking forward to our dinner, and that is when I really take notice to her appearance. I can hardly breathe. She is absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. Her chestnut hair is down, flowing in soft curls over her shoulders. The blue color of the dress she wears is striking against the pale creaminess of her skin and the neckline just hints at the cleavage lying below. My eyes travel further down to caress the curves below her tiny waist, and I groan internally.

We walk toward the door of the restaurant, and I can't help but offer her my arm, something that is totally out of character for me. She takes it, and I am suddenly glad I did as she seems to trip over thin air in the parking lot. She grasps my arm like a lifeline, apologizing again. I feel the corner of my mouth curving into a kind of one-sided grin, my trademark smirk. I was there to catch her when she needed it, and it felt . . . good!

As we walk into the enclosed space, I can smell the delicious scents that are wafting off her. I breathe deeply, pulling the essence of this woman deep into my smells as delicious as she looks_._ The hostess greets us and asks if we have a reservation. I assure her we do and give my name. The hostess seats us in a quiet corner booth, away from the kitchen, bar, and rowdy patrons watching the Mariners game on TV. Once we are settled in, I turn my full attention to the gorgeous woman who has agreed to be my dinner companion for the evening.

"Well," I begin with a small chuckle. "Here we are. I know you know who I am, sort of. You did, after all, give me my ticket. I have to tell you, though, it was absolutely worth it," I say, giving her my most genuine smile. "But, I only know you as 'Officer Swan.' While I am perfectly willing to call you 'Officer' all night, perhaps you could tell me your name?"

As the evening progresses I realize that it has been a very long time since I've enjoyed being out with a woman this much. Bella is enchanting. She's intelligent, witty, and damn, even more gorgeous than I remember. Such a refreshing change from the women I work with.

The closer she sits to me, the more drawn I am to her. Our conversation has covered everything from our current jobs to childhood stories of embarrassments and awe. As it begins to wind down to its natural conclusion, I reach out to touch her hand. Just like when she gave me the evaluation form, I feel a charge of . . . something. My eyes widen and search hers out. Her eyes are just as wide . . . she feels it, too! Not letting go, I want to see what more comes with this connection. I lean forward, pulling her toward me at the same time, just barely brushing her lips with mine. I hope it doesn't freak her out. The charge is still there, even more intense. I don't know what it is, but it feels as if we become one, as if there are no barriers, and I want more of it.

While I'm pondering this, whatever it is, Bella presses her lips to mine. A little more forcefully than our first kiss. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, I cup the back of her head in one palm and her cheek with the other, deepening the kiss. The longer her lips remain on mine, the more aroused I become She has her own delicious taste, sweet and unique, one I want to savor longer. I pull back slightly while lightly nibbling along her lips and place a small kiss at the corner of her mouth, all the while trying to ignore the painful problem growing in my lap.

Slipping my arms around her, I pull her closer while turning us to face each other. One of her arms reaches up around my neck, while the other hand lies on my chest, over my heart. Her breathing is becoming labored, as is mine. I lower my lips to hers, once again, to capture them and find hers slightly agape. I run my tongue along her lips before sliding it into her mouth. _Delicious._ Our tongues twine together, each caressing the other . . .

**BPOV**

Dr. Cullen meets me about half-way across the lot, and I mumble through an apology for being late. He offers me his arm, which is fortunate, because I promptly display my lack of grace by stumbling over my own feet.

The hostess seats us in a quiet booth in the rear of the restaurant. I am mesmerized. His eyes are, if possible, an even deeper green than I'd remembered. And he smells . . . manly, musky, heavenly. His lips are moving; they are so full, totally kissable, he is saying something, and then they stop. I lift my eyes from his lips to meet his. They are twinkling as if in amusement. "Well?"

I mentally shake myself; _he's obviously looking for an answer, Bella._ "Well, what?" I counter.  
"Will you tell me your name? Or am I to call you 'Officer' all night?" he asks with a smirk on those luscious lips.

"Oh, sorry. I think I'd rather you called me Bella, tonight." I say a little more shyly than I would like. _Come on, Bella. Put your game face on. This is a get-to-know-you dinner, remember? He may be gorgeous, with a voice that can cause unspeakable things to happen in your nether regions, but that doesn't mean you need to let him know that right off the bat. Start listening and talking like you were sitting here with Angela. Or Ben, yeah, Ben, he's a good buddy._

"Ah, the name suits you. Bella. Is that all there is to it? Or is it short for something?" He seems to be stretching, trying to engage me in conversation, while I'm just sitting here ogling him.

"It's short for Isabella. My parents thought the name sounded regal, you know like Queen Isabella of Spain. The one that sent Christopher Columbus on his journeys to the New World." I begin babbling, then stop, huffing at myself for my inability to stop my verbal diarrhea. "So, what kind of a 'doctor' are you? I ask to focus back on him and begin to find out about what lies behind those eyes of emerald that haunt my dreams.

His eyes widen in surprise at my question. "Um . . . I'm in my first year of residency at UW Medical Center, actually. My current rotation is oncology, but I want to specialize in cardio-thoracic surgery," he rushes out in a single breath. Well, it seems that I'm not the only one with a few nerves this evening. This realization has the effect of immediately putting me at ease.

After the first awkward volley, conversation begins to flow more easily. The waiter comes to take our order, and comes back a second time when we realize we haven't even looked at the menus, much less made a selection. I let Edward, that's what he wants me to call him, order for me since he is more familiar with the menu here than me. I did ask, however, if we could start with the guacamole and chips. My absolute downfall at a Mexican restaurant. He laughs and agrees that it would be the perfect beginning to our dinner.

The food is fabulous, but the companionship outshines it by several orders of luminescence. I find that we have been shifting more and more toward the center of the booth as we laugh and chat over dinner. I can't remember when I've enjoyed spending time with a man this much in …. well, really, ever.

Soon, but not soon enough for my taste, he brushes his lips against mine. The tingling I felt in class reasserts itself. I find myself initiating the second kiss and soon we are tasting, exploring each others mouths with our tongues. Finally, he has to break the kiss just to breathe, but rests his forehead against mine. "Wow. Just wow," he pants.

I stifle a chuckle, "I agree. What was that?" _How can a kiss go straight to my very soul?_ It has ignited a fire I haven't felt in years, maybe ever. Tingles cover my body, inside and out. I can hardly contain myself. I want to kiss Edward all night, maybe more than kiss. If a single kiss can make me feel like this, what might more than kissing do? I think I'd really like to find out, like, soon.

**e/n So, how are you likin' the date, so far. No, it's not over yet . . . **

**If you're gonna be at ComiCon, lucky you, pm me and we'll see what we can do about meeting eye to eye?**

**See ya next Monday! *whistles as she walks away* Hee hee.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, ladies and gents *peers out to see if there are any*, this here chapter is what was supposed to be the end of the story. Heehee. That is until BellaMadonna decided it needed to be continued. Through her patient coercion, there will be more. But, you read the prologue, so you already knew that. The beta for this endeavour is none other than the irreplaceable BreathofTwilight. (Didja notice, bb? Giggles) However, I would be remiss if I didn't give my other incredible support system credit as well. RobotMoose and WickedWriterChick, I love you to pieces! And much thanks to the Twificsters for their support. Hope this works, the site is being a bit of a PITA lately.  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the rights and makes the big bucks. I own a seat next to some pretty fabulous people at ComiCon. **

**Enough of this nonsense. Read, already.**

**EPOV**

"What _was_ that?"

I grin. "I'm not sure, exactly. Want to get out of here? Maybe go for a walk? Talk some more?" I ask, hoping against hope she agrees. I really don't want this date to end. I don't want to be separated from Bella just yet. Maybe not ever.

She seems hesitant and fidgets a bit in her seat, but replies in a soft sighing voice, "I think I'd like that."

_Yes!_ My brain is giving a fist pump. And my dick agrees.

I settle the bill quickly as my companion excuses herself to visit the ladies' room before we leave. I tell her I'll wait for her by the door. I see her before she sees me, and watching her while she is unaware and unaffected, just serves to cause my already uncomfortable erection to swell measurably. It is really uncomfortable, but it's also kinda nice. Just a couple of kisses have done this to me. This hasn't happened in… well, maybe ever…

When Bella reaches me, I take her hand and open the door. "How about a walk down to Waterfront Park?" I suggest with the biggest smile I'm sure I've worn in many months.

"Sure, that would be nice," she grins back at me.

As we walk, we continue the conversation we'd begun at dinner, stopping occasionally to see if that connection is still alive. Just quick little pecks interspersed with deeper, more soulful kisses. Those are the best; I get to hold her in my arms. Feel her tiny body pressed against mine as she threads her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck. I know she has to feel how much I want her. _She can't possibly _not_ feel it against her stomach._ But, I don't care. I want her to know how strongly my body reacts to her.

As we reach the park, our conversation has slowly dwindled and more time is being spent on kisses than talking. We stand against the fence that protects children from falling in the water, and I press her against it, placing my foot between hers, leaning into her body as I kiss her deeply. I suck gently on her lower lip; a quiet moan escapes her before I swallow it, covering her mouth with mine. The kiss takes on another dimension. No longer are we two strangers getting to know each other, it's as if this is where I'm meant to be. It feels so right. I break the kiss to press feather light kisses along her jaw, down her neck, and just behind her ear. I press my hips more fully to hers and she presses back, another small moan drops from her lips. She's aroused; I can feel her nipples pressing into my chest through the thin fabrics. I slide my hands down her back to caress her ass. So tight, yet so soft. And I pull her more fully against my arousal. I need to get her out of here.

"Your place . . .

**BPOV**

". . . or mine?" he chuckles. He fucking chuckles. Gah, he's got me so worked up, I can hardly begin to form coherent thoughts, and he chuckles? I pull away with a huff.

"No! Bella, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because it's such a cheesy line! But, also, so apt. I want you so badly I can hardly speak. I want to take this further. You feel the connection, I know you do. You said so. I just want to, no, need to, worship you and make love to you. And, I'm so caught up in this whole thing, I couldn't think of another way to broach the subject. I'm so sorry if I offended you." He truly looked dejected at the end of his speech. I couldn't be angry. It actually was kind of funny.

"Well, I want to get Bessie home, so how about my place. You can come in, we can have a nightcap and . . ." My rambling was cut off by a pair of soft, warm, luscious lips covering mine.

"Deal. I'll follow you so you don't get lost." He chuckles again. He just thinks he's a comedic genius, but then again, it is kinda funny.

"Okay. I'll see you there, then." Fortunately, I had allowed for the possibility that he would be as charming as he is, sense of humor notwithstanding, and I might be inviting him for a drink before sending him on his way. Thus, my apartment is spotless.

It doesn't take long to get to my place. I pull into the drive and the shiny silver Volvo parks along the curb. I slide out of Bessie's cab and head toward the front door. I'll admit I'm more than a little excited about spending a little more time with him. He meets me at the door, slips his arms around me and kisses me thoroughly before I can even get the door open. He finally takes the keys from me and opens the door, never ceasing his assault on my lips. Of course, I give as good as I get in that department. Edward pulls us inside and closes the door, locking it. "We don't want anyone interrupting, now, do we?" he purrs against my neck.

I gather my composure enough to walk away from the door and into the living room, dragging a perfectly willing Edward behind me. I sit on the sofa and pat the spot next to me, inviting him to sit.

**EPOV **

I sit down next to her and, for the first time all evening, I have her alone, away from anyone else's prying eyes. I take her hands in mine and lean in for a kiss, just a little one, which she deepens. Pulling her hands from mine, she wraps them around my neck with her fingers entwining in my hair. I pull her firmly against me, wrapping my arms around her waist.

As our tongues memorize each others' taste, my hands begin to stroke up and down her back and sides. Little whimpers escape her as she presses herself closer still. I kiss across her cheek to the shell of her ear, giving it a little lick as I make my way to her neck. I sprinkle feather-light kisses down her neck and across her collarbone to the hollow of her throat, where I swirl my tongue, teasing her soft skin, before kissing up the other side. I repeat my actions in reverse on the other side of her neck, ending finally with a searing kiss on her lips. Soft sounds escape her luscious lips as I make my rounds. Her hands begin to wander, caressing my chest and arms.

I lean back against the arm of the sofa, pulling Bella's small form atop my own, never stopping the stroking, the kissing. She follows me, leaning against my chest. Slowly, she brings her knees to either side of my hips and sits up. Her brown eyes are hooded and looking very aroused. She reaches for my shirt and begins to pull it loose from my pants. _Yes, I like where this is going._ I won't push, I won't rush, but I like the fact that she seems to want me. She begins to fumble with the buttons, so I give her some help. As soon as the buttons are undone, she assaults my chest with her fingers and mouth. Stroking over my skin with her soft fingers and chasing them with kisses and licks.

**BPOV**

His skin is stretched taut over defined muscles. Not bulky, but very nice. And he's so warm. I could just get lost in his warmth and his kisses. As I'm exploring his chest, his hands continue stroking, and they have now found the hem of my dress and are stroking up the outside of my thighs, from my knees, stopping just short of the cheeks of my ass. It feels so good I can't help the nearly-silent moans escaping against Edward's chest. It must feel good to him, too, as he lets loose a low groan, and I feel his erection pulse below me. And, oh my, what an erection it is. I can feel the length of it under me in just the right position to create the friction I'm seeking. I begin to roll my hips against him, eliciting more moans, and arousing myself even further.

His hands travel over the curve of my hips and up my sides to cup my breasts, kneading and pinching my nipples, the stimulation making a direct line from my breasts to where I'm pressing myself against his erection. He moves the neckline of my dress aside to reveal a lace covered breast, "So soft . . . so beautiful," he murmurs, as he draws my lace covered nipple between his teeth. I don't know how much more I can take before I have to have him.

As I continue to stroke over the muscles in his chest, my hands begin to stray farther down, toward his beltline. He feels so good. I run my hand below his belt and palm . . .

**EPOV**

. . . _my dick. She's squeezing my dick_. That feels so good, but I know that if I don't stop her now, I'll embarrass myself. I'm so close, already, just from her rubbing herself against me; I grip her wrists, and pull them up to my mouth and kiss each finger. "Bella. I don't want to finish this here. I don't want to assume, but you have to know how much I want you. Do you want it, too?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Ummm . . . I don't know, Edward. It seems that we're moving really fast here. But, I can't honestly say I don't want to." She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, seeming to weigh her options. I reach up and remove her lip from her teeth, then suck it into my mouth and nibble a little myself. Her hands return to me, to my belt, beginning to work the buckle. Again, I stop her hands.

"Bella . . . what I have planned for you would be better in a bed. Which way?" I ask as I stand with my arms beneath her ass to support her. She wraps her legs around my waist, locking her ankles over my ass, and grinds herself against me.

She giggles and points down the hall. "Second door on the right." I'm glad to hear the giggle. I now know that she's not as nervous as I thought. It seems she might even be a little playful. I like my women playful. I walk us down the hall and into her room with a huge smile on my face and drop her onto the bed, where she bounces a few times, giggling all the while.

I slip my shirt off and drop it at the foot of the bed before grasping Bella around the waist, moving her toward the head of the bed. Crawling over her petite form, I drop my lips over hers. I begin in earnest to explore her body, quickly becoming frustrated with the dress. "You appear a little overdressed for our current situation, Bella," I whisper against the hollow of her throat. I tug a little on the dress, and she obliges by sitting up to remove it. I almost forget how to breathe as she is revealed to me. She's perfect. Soft curves, skin that nearly glows in its paleness, and the most beautiful lace lingerie covering, minimally, those bits I'm most interested in right now.

"So beautiful, Bella, so beautiful," I say as I begin my exploration once again. I begin by capturing her mouth with my own, tasting hers and continuing to kiss down her neck to the valley between her breasts. My nibbles, scattered along the edge of her bra, raise gooseflesh along her skin. I slide the straps down her arms as I reach behind to release the band of her bra. Removing the offending scrap, I kiss from the valley between her breasts, over the mound to the left, and suck the peak into my mouth. Laving around the base and nibbling, just a little, on the very tip. She moans and squirms beneath me as I repeat the same on the other breast, not wanting to leave either unattended. I continue to massage her breasts and twist her nipples with my fingers as I kiss my way down toward her bellybutton. Her fingers find their way to my hair where they alternate between pulling gently and massaging my scalp.

I kiss my way to the top of her panties and along the elastic, where I run my tongue across her body, just skimming under the edge and causing her to gasp. I gently tug on either side of the lace, and she raises her rear to allow me to slip the panties down her legs. As I drop them on the floor I begin my journey back to her, kissing along her ankle, up her calf to her thigh, licking that extremely sensitive crease at the top of her inner thigh, then breathing across her sex, eliciting another one of those delightful gasps, and continue back down the other side. I begin the circuit again, but this time I stop, and rather than breathing across her, I kiss her outer lips.

Her hands tighten in my hair, telling me she wants this. I reach out with my tongue to sample what this little bit of heaven tastes like. Salty, sweet, Bella. That's what it tastes like. I stroke again with my tongue, this time delving a little deeper. Wet, warm, delicious. Another stroke, this time from her opening to the top, circling her swollen bud and causing such delicious quaking in her body. I want to do it over and over, so, I do, stopping occasionally to focus solely on her clit, watching her body quake and twist with the sweetest sounds drifting down to my ears. I bring my fingers to her opening and insert first one, then two fingers. I pump them in and out in time to the actions my tongue is laving on her clit. She pushes her body into me. Soon, her body begins to stiffen, and I feel the spasms begin around my fingers. I want to watch this; I raise my eyes to her as she arches off the bed and screams my name. I did that; I made her scream my name in the throes of ecstasy. I continue to stroke gently as she comes down from her high. When the clenching of her walls around my fingers has stilled, I remove them and crawl my way up her body and kiss her with all the passion I have.

"Bella, you are gorgeous, and that was the sexiest, most erotic, thing I've ever seen!"

As we continue to memorize each other with our mouths, she again reaches for my belt. This time, I allow her to unfasten it. She releases the button on my slacks and lowers the zipper. She pushes down on the sides of my pants, encouraging me to slide them off my legs. I figure I might as well rid myself of the boxers at the same time. I yank my pants and boxers down, and quickly retrieve a foil package from my wallet. Once I make my way back up to her, my erection nestles itself against her hip. It feels so good I can't help pressing it into her more firmly, flexing my hips back and forth causing such wonderful sensations. Bella reaches down between us to touch it . . .

**BPOV**

. . . it's so soft, yet so hard. There is a little precum collected in the slit at the top so I circle my thumb around it to gather the moisture before sliding my hand down the length of his shaft. The skin feels like velvet covering a rod of steel. I pump my hand up and down, swirling my thumb over the head occasionally. The moans falling on my ears come in time with the pumps of his hips.

"Edward, you feel so soft, yet so hard. I can't wait to feel you inside me." He groans at that, and sits back on his heels holding a foil packet. I take it from him as I, too, sit up. Putting the corner of the packet between my teeth, I tear it open, remove the condom and roll it as sexily as I can over his erection. He gently pushes me back to lie on the bed and moves himself to hover over me, aligning himself with my entrance. He brings his lips to mine as he presses into me, slowly, all the way to the hilt. When his hips meet mine, he stops, stilling for a minute, letting us become accustomed to each other. I need that minute, both for my body to adjust to him, but also for my mind to adjust to the feeling of having him inside me.

"Oh, Bella. You are incredible. So warm, so wet."

Those tingles that I have felt all evening are even stronger once he is inside of me. Adjusting to that takes a little time. Finally, my hips begin to move of their own accord. He reads the signal and begins to pump into me, slowly, meeting the rhythm of my hips.

As I become more accustomed to him, my rhythm speeds up and he matches it, again. The feeling of him filling me and retreating is indescribable. The friction stokes the furnace within me; the heat building again, hotter and hotter, until I can no longer discern where I end and he begins. My breath is coming in pants. I can feel his breath panting against my ear as the coil inside me tightens. The coil unfurls feverishly, and my body begins to contract rhymically, milking his cock within me.

He gasps at the feeling of my body's contractions, and his thrusts become erratic and jerky. He stills as his orgasm explodes from his body, filling me.

His voice little more than a strained whisper, "Oh God." Then, a shout, "Bella!" And he collapses against me.

The feeling is delicious. His body covering mine, weighing me down, brings me back to reality. He raises his head to capture my lips with a slow, languid, yet searing kiss.

I want this feeling forever. "Stay with me," I whisper against his lips.

"Forever," he assures me.

**e/n For those of you who might be going to ComiCon in San Diego this week, I hope to see you there. Don't forget to check in with many-a-fandom's little get together. Check it out at her livejournal. And the ff panel on Saturday at 10? I'm going to do my best to be at both. Wheee!**

**See you next week. I hope! Thanks for reading, and virtual bewbie gropes for those who review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**To any of you that I might have met ComiCon . . . *waves* Hugs all 'round! I had the most wonderful time with many Twi Fan Fiction types at the picnic on Friday. So many wonderful ladies! Thank you for accepting me in to your midst. **

**I have arrived home, safe and sound, after 5 days of booth set up, ComiCon, booth teardown, packing and loading. I am extraordinarily tired and don't know what time I'll be up in the morning. Therefore, I'm posting this at nearly 11pm Sunday evening. I don't want anyone having to wait until my tired body decides to get up in the morning. LOL  
**

**Thank you, really and truly, to all of you who have favorited, alerted, read and/or reviewed this little story. I will continue to do my best for you. **

**Disclaimer: Steph owns these folks. I'm just playing on her playground.  
**

Chapter 4

**EPOV**

The sun is streaming through the gap in the curtains covering the east window in Bella's bedroom, striking me right in the eyes, bringing me to full wakefulness. I open my eyes to see a mass of chestnut silk splayed over the pillow in front of me. I feel the warmth from the body of the beauty in front of me, my hand in hers, fingers entwined, cupping her bare breast. Is there any better way to wake in the morning? I can't imagine one.

I close my eyes and relive the events of the previous night. I can hardly believe it was real. I mean, I've been with my share of women, many of them gorgeous, but last night? Well, that was something else entirely. The connection I felt to Bella the whole evening: at the restaurant, walking, and then here, in her room? Well, to say it was amazing would be a massive understatement.

Unfortunately, I'm going to have to leave this room, this bed, this woman. I have an evening shift at the hospital. I don't know, yet, what Bella's schedule is for the day. Or the week, for that matter, but the only way to find out is to wake her. I really hate to have to do that. She looks so peaceful, a slight smile curving on her swollen pink lips. Guess I might have gone a little overboard last night on those lips, but they were so delicious, I just couldn't help myself. And, I certainly didn't hear her complaining.

I smile to myself as I remember how she was completely immersed in our lovemaking. I've never been with a woman so responsive, yet focused. I begin with light kisses up her spine, making my way slowly to the back of her neck, pushing that chocolate silk aside to allow myself better access. All the while, my morning wood is making itself known to me, becoming more and more insistent. I keep my hips pulled back, away from Bella's backside. I don't want her to think that I'm waking her just so I can get a repeat of last night. Truth be told, however, I'd be very happy with a repeat performance.

She begins to waken, her limbs stretching. First, her long, slim, firm legs straighten before they curl into a near fetal position. Then, her arms unfold, causing me to loosen my grip on her body as she rolls onto her back beside me.

"Morning," she mumbles, the shade of her skin warming as she looks over at me God, I love that color on her.

"Morning," I respond, leaning over to give her a kiss on that warm, pink cheek. "I hated to wake you, but I didn't know what your schedule was for today. I didn't know if you needed to get up for work."

Her eyes fly open and dart to the alarm clock sitting on the nearby nightstand. It reads 6:48. Her eyes get bigger and rounder as she throws the covers off and leaps out of bed, only to stop short, flushing that beautiful pink, once again, beginning at her chest and rising clear into her hairline, as soon as she realizes she's not wearing a stitch of clothing. She glances around quickly, trying to find something to cover herself with, apparently, because she grabs a silky blue robe from the chest at the foot of the bed and hastily dons it.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't think to set the alarm." Again, she's blushing. "I have to get ready for work. I have to report at eight o'clock. Umm, I need to jump in the shower . . ."

"It's okay, Bella. Do what you need to do to get ready." I stop her stream-of-consciousness ramble. "I'm okay here. How about I see if there's something in the kitchen I can rustle up for breakfast before you leave? I'll grab a shower at home. I don't go back on until seven this evening."

I can see her deflate, relaxing, releasing the breath she was holding with a whoosh. "Thanks, Edward. You don't need to do that. But, breakfast would be great if you want to."

I give her my brightest smile. "I would like nothing better than to fix breakfast for you, Bella. Have I told you yet, this morning, how beautiful you are?" Ah, here comes that delicious pink, again.

I'm going to have to have a little talk with a certain part of my anatomy before I climb out of this bed. I won't lie; I'm a little disappointed that I'll be leaving without having Bella screaming my name this morning, but, hopefully, I'll be seeing her again soon enough. As much as I enjoyed making love with Bella last night, I want to spend time getting to know the woman behind those smooth, rich, chocolate eyes.

"I . . . I'll just go take my shower, now," Bella stutters, whirling around and beat-feeting it into the bath.

I chuckle to myself, sitting up and looking around for my clothes. I collect my boxers and slip into them before actually getting out of the bed and heading for the kitchen. I gather the clothes strewn along the way to the living room, reliving the moments they landed there last night, as I pick them up and put them on.

In the kitchen, I rummage through the fridge to see what kind of breakfast makin's there are to be found. Oh, yes! A quick and easy ham and cheese omelet, with some green onions, toast and a little bacon. That'll work nicely. I set about getting breakfast prepared as quickly as possible. I want Bella to have some time to be able to relax and enjoy the breakfast I've prepared for her before she has to head out the door for work.

"That really smells good!" I spin around to see Bella standing on the other side of the breakfast bar dressed in her uniform. Just like when I first saw her, her long dark hair is twisted up at the back of her head, however, she doesn't have her hat on, yet. Even in a police uniform, this woman is breathtaking.

"It helps to have the use of a fully stocked kitchen," I quip. "Here, I just finished. Sit down and eat." I put the plated omelet with two strips of bacon and a couple of slices of toast in front of the stool closest to her.

Bella sits, and looking at me rather sheepishly, begins to eat. Her big brown eyes get even bigger. "Wow! And he cooks, too!" she giggles. "Honestly, this is delicious. Thank you."

"No problem. Glad you like it." I shuffle my feet a little, trying to figure out just exactly how to ask the question I've been burning to ask. "Bella? I really enjoyed spending time with you last night. I mean, even before we got here. I was hoping I'd be able to see you again. Soon?"

Her fork stops halfway to her mouth, for just a second, before she puts the bite in her mouth and chews in what appears to be a thoughtful manner. My heart sinks into the pit of my stomach. She's gonna say no, I just know it. But, I begin to see a little smile creeping onto her lips.

"I think I'd like that, Edward. I think I'd like it a lot, actually."

"Great! I'm going to assume you'll be home later on this evening?" I ask, hoping that I'll get a chance to call her before I have to go in at seven.

"Yeah. I should be home by six or so. Why don't you give me a call when you get a chance this evening? We'll compare schedules and see when we can get together again."

My inner teenage boy is giving a fist pump, and my dick is reminding me that he's there, too. "Okay," I smile. "I'll try to call before I start my shift; fewer interruptions that way."

I walk around the end of the breakfast bar until I reach Bella. I turn her to face me on the stool and wedging myself between her knees, I reach out to cup Bella's beautiful face between my palms. I gaze in wonder at the beautiful woman in front of me. Slowly, I lean forward and place a kiss on either corner of her luscious lips before capturing her mouth with my own. I don't deepen the kiss, because, quite frankly, I haven't had a chance to brush my teeth yet, and I don't want her tasting my pasty morning mouth.

Pulling away, I lay my cheek on the top of her head and gather her into my arms. I stand there, for just a few minutes, enjoying the feel of this wonderful woman in my arms. I say a silent thank you to what ever deity allowed me to meet her, as well as to those who created her, before backing away.

"I'll just let myself out. Finish your breakfast," I tell her. "And thank you."

I turn to walk to the door and just as I reach it, I hear a quiet, "Thank _you_, Edward. For everything."

Smiling wider than I think I've ever smiled before, I open the door and walk out to my car with a lightness in my step that has been missing all my life. Bella has agreed to see me again, and I'm guessing that from her 'thank you' she enjoyed herself, too. I can't wipe the smile off my face and I'm beginning to feel a little foolish.

I pull away from the curb and head toward home. Hoping, really hoping, my sister isn't home. Between her seeming clairvoyance and her generally nosy nature, I'm going to be facing the Spanish Inquisition at home if I walk in there with this goofy grin I can't seem to lose. I'm so happy, however, I'm willing to suck it up and take whatever Alice throws at me. I'm good, beyond good. Last night was totally worth anything she might come up with.

As great as my luck was last night, it seems it can't hold through today. I walk in the door to my apartment to find Alice waiting, sitting on the couch with a pillow clutched to her chest. Her expression is unreadable, but she doesn't appear terribly upset.

"Hey, Alice," I say, smiling at her in confusion. "What's up?"

"Edward," she says, narrowing her eyes at me, "where have you been? You shot out of here last night like someone had lit your ass on fire. You didn't come home. You didn't call. That's not like you. Usually, you let me know if you won't be home. I was worried."

"Since when are you my mother?" I answer testily, not appreciating her tone of voice. "I'm here now, I'm fine, I had a wonderful evening, and an even better night. Don't bring me down now."

"I had a feeling it was a good thing for you last night, but I still worried when I didn't hear from you. _At. All."_ Alice enunciated the last two words in a staccato manner, and I could finally see behind the tough girl act; she was truly worried about me. I immediately felt bad for causing her such undue stress.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I usually do let you know if I'm not coming home, but, this time, I was so wrapped up in this woman, nothing else mattered to me. She's really something, Al."

Alice's eyes brighten and sparkle at my confession, and I groan internally just imagining the never ending barrage of questions she will surely shoot at me, if not right now, sometime in the near future.

"Just don't make a habit of it. I'm used to having you here at night, unless, of course you are pulling an all-nighter at the hospital, but then I know in advance and can prepare myself." I roll my eyes at her and all of her silliness. She is, after all twenty-one.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, mister. It kinda freaks me out to be alone, and not knowing where you are makes it just that much worse," she admits rather sheepishly. I sigh and make my way towards her. I sit on the couch right beside her and wrap my arm comfortingly around her tiny shoulder.

"Ali, you know there are going to be nights when I'll be overnighting it at the hospital, we discussed this before," I remind her gently.

"Yes, I know that," she stands to face me with her hands on her hips. "But you weren't _at _the hospital last night. I knew when you left that you weren't going there. Besides, you hadn't even been home the night before and then you were only here for a few hours before you left again."

I sigh heavily in defeat. _Girl makes a good point._ This was the joy of living with a sibling."All right, I'll try to make sure you know if I'm not going to be home at night," I try to placate her. Her bossiness and whining is beginning to break through the high I've been riding since waking this morning. I refuse to allow that to happen.

A mischievous grin steals onto my face and I rush Alice, grabbing her up in my arms and spinning her around. "Al, I have, quite possibly, met the woman who will, someday, become Mrs. Edward Cullen. Now, be happy for me and quit bursting my bubble. Okay?"

**e/n Shall we see what Bella is thinking about the date, as well? Maybe? We'll see. Sounds like Edward enjoyed it. LOL**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. You know the drill. Click the little button below.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**a/n Hey all! Good to see you. Thanks for stopping by. I need to tell you that I absolutely appreciate all of the reviews. It makes my heart swell to hear what you have to say. Thank you, thank you, thank you. There are, of course, many others to thank. You know the saying that it takes a village to raise a child? Well, it takes one to get this fic posted, too! Breath of Twilight rocks my socks and pink pens the heck out of this before you see it. Thank goodness for her. RobotMoose, WickedWriterChick and BellaMadonna are also integral to getting this out. Thank you so much my bestest of best friends. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, SM owns everything Twilight. I just got to meet a lot of authors at ComiCon. **

**This one is a little shorter, but, I hope you enjoy Bella's take on their first date . . .**

BPOV

"Thank _you_, Edward," I breathe out quietly as I can as he's closing the door. I can't believe that I actually allowed myself to do what I did last night. It was totally not something I would normally do. But, then again, I also can't say I'm sorry. It was an absolutely magical night.

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, I don't have too much time to dwell on this, right now. I need to get out of here and down to the station. I'm pushing it as it is. If I don't leave in the next two minutes, I'm definitely going to be late.

Grabbing my cap and my holster, I head out to Bessie. Although I love her, it's more than time to find a replacement. I will, just not today. Cranky as always, Bessie gives me a bit of static before she fires up. But then we're on our way. I spend a little time ruminating over last night's escapades as I drive the ten minutes to the station. I confess I'm beat, but it's the best kind of tired I've been in a while. The activities that kept me up, causing me to feel this way, were well worth it. The man has magic hands . . . and a magic mouth, and . . . oh, hell, he's just magical all over.

I arrive at the station, park Bessie, and head on in. The guys greet me as usual; some a little crass, some more so. I'm one of the first female officers out on patrol. There have been, and still are, a few others, but most of the females that have graduated from the academy have opted for positions other than patrol. Me? I love patrol. Even if I do have to deal with these dipwads that think a woman's place is behind a desk rather than behind a wheel. I've proven myself to be competent often enough, they should be backing off. Dad keeps telling me they will.

Dad. Yeah, he's a cop, too. Not here. Not in Seattle. He's the Chief of Police in the little town I hail from. Forks, Washington. A tiny town about three hours from Seattle on the Olympic Peninsula. Not a lot of crime in Forks. Dad doesn't stay real busy. When I first told him I wanted to be a cop, he was horrified. Not too many Dads like hearing their baby girl wants to put herself in the path of danger. In fact, I think his exact words were, "No way in hell I'm letting you run around toting a gun." When he realized I wasn't backing down, he tried to make me say I would work in Forks. No way! I certainly didn't want the rest of the force looking at me as the Chief's daughter and not letting me do my job. So, I politely, but firmly, told my doting father that I would be applying for the Seattle PD. Thank you very much. And, here I am. Officer Bella Swan. Badge number 462. Seattle PD.

But, I digress.

The day begins with the morning roll call and announcements. A burglary here, APB there. The usual stuff. I can hardly wait to get into my patrol car and out on the road. Not only do I enjoy working toward maintaining everyone's safety, I just love driving around our precinct. It is in a beautiful area of town, pretty and calm, actually. The worst I've seen around here has been the occasional B&E and a few folks that like to speed along the residential streets. Case in point, Dr. Edward Cullen.

I smile as I think about him again. And, thinking about Dr. Cullen leads to thinking about our date. And then . . . after. He woke me up so sweetly this morning. I wish it had been a little earlier so I didn't feel so rushed. Maybe we could have had a bit of a repeat performance; my panties dampen at the thought. And then, he made me breakfast. And it was good! I chuckle to myself. He'd make a pretty good wife. Good in bed and can cook. What more could a person ask for?

The day passes rather uneventfully, as usual. I find myself recalling different moments of the incredible night before intermittently during the day. And, every time I do, my cheeks begin to burn from the huge smile that's lighting up my face, and my Fruit of the Looms get a little bit moister. I truly am looking forward to getting that phone call this evening. It can't get here soon enough to suit me.

As my shift draws to an end, I pull the squad car back into the parking lot at the station and walk in to finish my remaining paperwork. I notice that I'm getting some very strange looks from the other guys. What? Do I have spinach in my teeth? Mustard on my nose? Finally, one of the other officers, Tyler, gets brave enough to approach me.

"What's up, Swan?" he asks with a broad smile and a light punch to my arm.

"Whaddaya mean, what's up?" I can play this game, too. I swat him back.

"The guys and me, well, we were wondering what's got you so happy today. Usually you look, well, not sad or mad, but you sure as hell don't smile like you've been smiling today." He looks a little sheepish. I guess he was the one who pulled the short straw to try to cajole me into talking.

"I didn't realize I was smiling any more than normal." A bald faced lie. "You guys must be a little soft in the head today. Sorry to disappoint you, fellas. Nothin' special." I'm going to have to watch myself. But, I do feel a little lighter, happier, than normal. I guess being thoroughly fucked, in a good way, does put a bit of a spin on things.

Well, yeah. Edward is a good lay, but he is so much more than that. The way he looked at me this morning before he left, like I was something precious. The tingles I can still feel, all over my body, every time I think about him. The way we just . . . fit. There's definitely something special about this, and I intend to explore it to its fullest.

Finishing up the paperwork takes very little time at all, and soon I'm back in Bessie, headed home. It's nearly six, the time I told Edward I would be home. I really hope he calls early, so we can talk for a while before he starts his shift. I feel like I have so much to say. So many questions to ask. So much I want to know.

Arriving home just a few minutes before six, I throw yet another TV dinner in the microwave before heading to my room to change. A pair of sweats and a tank top later, my lovely dinner is ready and I sit down to enjoy. Yeah, right! Well, at least it fills the belly. I'm actually a pretty good cook. I used to cook all the time for Dad and me, when I lived at home. But, who wants to cook for just one person? Occasionally, I'll get a steak or some chicken to throw on the barbeque, but that's a pain, too. If this thing with Edward moves forward the way I'm hoping, maybe I'll get the chance to do a little cooking. Cooking for two is much better than cooking for one.

As soon as I put the last bite of my oh-so-wonderful dinner in my mouth, my phone rings. Perfect timing. I run to answer the phone, catching my toe on the end table just as I grab the phone. "Shit!" An automatic reflex pops out of my mouth, as I hop around on one foot while holding onto the one that is currently sending shooting pains up my leg and causing my eyes to tear.

"Well. Hello to you, too, beautiful." It's him. And I just cursed at him.

"Sorry. I caught my toe on the stupid end table, and it hurts like a bitch!" I apologize while rubbing my littlest toe, trying to get it to stop hurting quite so bad. "Shall we try this again? Hello, Edward. How was your day?"

Laughing, he answers, "My 'day' is just about to begin, Officer Swan. How was yours?"

"Meh, same old stuff. Catching the bad guys, chasing down doctors that don't know how to drive within the speed limit. You know, same ol', same ol'." I laugh with him.

We continue a light banter that seems to come so easily, until it's nearly time for him to go out on the floor. "Bella, I hope I'm not assuming too much here, but when can I see you again? My schedule is always somewhat up in the air, but I'm sure we can find some time to get together to go do something." I can hear in his voice he's a little nervous about asking, but I can also feel, underneath it all, the same draw toward him. My inner girlie-girl gives a whoop and a cheer jump, shaking her pom-poms.

We quickly compare schedules and find we both have a day off next week. We set a date for Friday, with the understanding that things can always change. Our jobs can create havoc with schedules and plans.

Getting off the phone proves to be more difficult than I had imagined. I just don't want to let him go. And, it seems, he doesn't want to, either. After several attempts to hang up get sidelined by 'just one more thing,' we finally say our goodbyes and reluctantly end the call. I sit on the couch, where I've spent nearly the past hour, just staring at the phone in my hand. It's hard to believe this man, this absolutely gorgeous man, is interested in me. Me! Mousey brown, plain old Bella Swan. I giggle to myself, hugging the phone close to my chest, then throw myself back into the cushions and kick my feet in the air like a sixteen year old girl.

**e/n So? Whaddaya think? Did she like it? Did you like it? Let me know. You know how. That little button below! Thanks, everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6

**a/n Hey everyone! Welcome back! I cannot begin to tell you how much it means to me to see all the favs, alerts and reviews. My little heart swells each time I see one. Thank you so much for making my day. And, as always, the team that makes this happen, I love them all dearly: Breath of Twilight, Robot Moose, Wicked Writer Chick and Bella Madonna. Hugs and kisses to each and every one of you!  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. However, the situation these folks find themselves in is all mine. **

**EPOV**

She opens the door dressed casually as I've asked. _Beautiful. Heartstoppingly gorgeous._ I've come to pick her up for our second date. And she is just . . . Bella.

"Hello, Beautiful." I wait to be invited in. She steps to the side, eyes downcast, worrying her lower lip between her teeth as a small smile hovers around her mouth.

"Hey, Handsome," she replies, the small smile growing into a full-on enchanting grin.

I'm so glad that we have an entire day off to spend together. Even though we've spend every moment we could talking on the phone, and I feel that I know her better than any other woman I've ever been involved with, or maybe because of it, I'm so excited to spend the day with her. I've planned out every detail, trying to anticipate any and all eventualities that could possibly occur. I won't lie. The ultimate goal for this evening is a second go at what we had last week. That, quite possibly, was the best night of my entire life, and I want to relive it, over and over. I don't, however, want to push her into anything. There is something very special about this woman, and I don't want to jeopardize my chances with her.

"So, are you ready to get started? I have our day planned, and I think you're gonna like it," I say with a smirk, holding my hand out toward my car.

She gives me another dazzling smile, "Almost. Just need to grab my jacket and purse." She runs off to the bedroom and returns holding her jacket and purse high in triumph.

Together we head out the door, she stops to lock it, and then skips toward the Volvo. I chase her down the sidewalk and open the passenger door for her, get her settled in, close the door and make my way to the driver's side. I get in and lean across the center console planting a wet one on her cheek.

"What's that for?" she sputters, surprised.

"That's for agreeing to spend the day with me and being the most beautiful woman in Seattle," I say, smiling.

She looks down at her hands in her lap, then peeks up at me with those dark brown eyes through her long dark lashes as she worries her bottom lip. Then she turns to me and says softly, "I'm really glad you asked. I'm looking forward to spending time with you and getting to know you better. Where are we going, anyway?"

"Unh uh. I'm not telling. It's a surprise. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess," she says as she turns back toward the front, "Onward!" She makes a show of directing me to drive down the street.

Our first stop this morning is the Washington Park Arboretum, unbeknownst to her. I have arranged for a canoe, and plan to paddle this beautiful woman around the park and woo her whilst doing so. When I pull into the parking lot, I look to her to catch her reaction. She's looking quite confused.

"Edward? Are we really going to walk around and look at trees?" she asks a little apprehensively. "I mean, it's beautiful here, and I guess we can walk and talk . . ."

I smile my most dazzling smile. "I don't want to wear you out this early in the day. No, we're not going to _walk_ around and look at trees. I have something a little more fun than that planned. You're just going to have to trust me."

I hop out of the car and grab the small cooler from the trunk on my way to open her door. She gets the door open before I get there, so I extend my hand to help her out of the car. She takes it, and I feel the tingles of electricity shoot up my arm. She gasps, looking quickly up to my face, searching my eyes for confirmation. She felt it, too. Seeing my answering look of affirmation, her brown orbs widen and sparkle, the little golden flecks standing out against the smooth chocolate. And all at once, she has a death grip on my hand. I wiggle my fingers, and interlock them with hers as I close the door, locking the car with the tell-tale beep of the remote.

My heart feels lighter than I ever remember it feeling as we walk toward the canoe rental, swinging our arms between us. I feel like a seventeen year old boy, in love, or maybe lust, for the first time. It's a wonderful feeling. Like I haven't a care in the world, except making this treasure of a woman beside me happy. My entire being is focused on that task.

"What are you doing?" she asks as I check out the canoe.

"We are going paddling, lovely lady. I used to come out here as an undergrad when they offered the tour classes by canoe. I came so often, they asked me if I wanted to work with the classes. I did, and I loved it. So now, I get to do this whenever I want. I don't have to wait for the tours. Lucky you," I chuckle.

After I get her situated in the canoe, I push us off and begin paddling. We chat as I row, talking about everything under the sun. Every once in a while I point out a particular plant or tree explaining their origins or what they were used for by the Native Americans of the area. I take my time, not rushing, stopping a few times for us to nibble on the snacks and drinks from the cooler, before heading back to turn in the canoe. Watching Bella soaking up the sunshine and the wind blowing her hair, I am content.

She helps me drag the canoe back to the shed and put it away. Looking at her with her shining eyes, I have to kiss her. Pressing her back into the wall of the shed, I cup her face in my hands and glance from her eyes to her lips and back again. She licks her lips, invitingly, and sighs. I lower my mouth to her sweet lips and give her a chaste kiss. Just her lips and mine.

Her arms snake their way up between us, and she wraps them around my shoulders, her fingers teasing the hair at the nape of my neck as she pulls me closer. Her tongue peeks out to tease my lower lip and I groan. Pressing more fully against her, I part my lips and her tongue tentatively sneaks into my mouth. Our tongues begin to tussle, a battle I let her win. She started it, so I let her lead it. Small whimpers and breathy groans escape from both of us before I pull away, leaning my forehead against hers, eyes closed. I'm so fucked. This woman does things to me, makes me feel things I've never felt before.

I kiss the tip of her nose before smiling and grabbing her hand. We walk back to the car, both lost in our own thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts," I say softly. And she smiles a shy smile.

"Oh, not many in there," she confesses. "I'm just sort of 'feeling,' right now." She looks down, seemingly embarrassed.

"And . . . how do you feel? What are you feeling?" I ask. I'm curious if she feels the same things that I'm feeling. It's glorious, yet incredibly frightening at the same time.

"Like I'm content. Like there's nowhere I'd rather be, right now," she sounds a little uncertain.

I stop, right there in the middle of the parking lot next to the car, and wrap my arms around her, pulling her tight to my chest. "I know exactly what you mean." I lean back a little to look into those shining eyes, once more, and try to convey with mine that I really do know exactly what she means. I kiss her forehead and open the door, ushering her into the car. I take several deep breaths on the way to my side, trying to calm both my nerves and my body.

"That was lovely, Edward. Thank you for showing me the hidden park." She smiles her sweet smile, just for me.

"Oh, we're not done yet, m'lady. We've only just begun," I smile back at her, and I know she knows. She knows that I feel the same way she does. My heart leaps in my chest. Just to sit here, gazing at this woman smiling back at me, makes my heart swell and threaten to jump right out of my body. While as a doctor I know that it is physically impossible, that's exactly how I feel.

"Well then, Dr. Cullen, where are we off to now?" She uses her best interrogation voice, then laughs at herself. "Boy, I really sound intimidating, don't I?"

"It's the same voice you used on me when you gave me my ticket," I reply with a grin of my own, remembering that fateful day, not so long ago. "Didn't scare me off. And, seeing that I'm hearing rumblings of mutiny from your stomach, how about some lunch? I know the perfect place."

"Oh, you could hear that? I thought I was the only one who could," she mumbles, embarrassed. "I am a little hungry."

"Okay, it's settled then. Ray's, here we come."

She gasps, "I didn't think they were open for lunch! And we don't have to go someplace so fancy. I'm not dressed for it!"

"Relax, sweetheart. We're going to Ray's _Café_. They are open for lunch and much more casual than the restaurant downtown. They do, however, have some of the best seafood in Seattle. You game?" I ask.

She concedes, allowing that she loves seafood. _Great!_ All those long telephone conversations over the past week or so are standing me in good stead, so far. I pull out of the parking lot going west. About a half hour later, we pull into Ray's parking lot to park.

The hostess seats us on the deck area as I requested. It's such a beautiful day, it would be a shame not to take advantage of it. Sitting at a table on the deck, we chat some more over a cocktail, and I hold her hand across the table as we wait for our lunch. The conversation ebbs and flows, with some comfortable silences in between. We just relish our time together.

Our food arrives and it is just delicious, but falls short of being as delicious as the woman sitting across from me. I could sit and watch her for hours. "You're beautiful, you know," I muse aloud.

The flush that creeps over her, beginning at her chest and moving up to her face, makes her glow that much more. An embarrassed smile gracing her beautiful mouth, she mumbles, "You're the one that's beautiful." She glances up at me through her lashes and I can see her eyes twinkling with emotion. I lift her hand to my lips and kiss each knuckle, in turn, before kissing each fingertip, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes and trying to convey without words how much she has come to mean to me in such a short amount of time.

I glance at my watch, startled that so much time had passed. "Finished with your lunch?" I ask, knowing that if we don't get moving we're going to miss the next stop in my plan. "Are you ready for more?"

Her eyes get huge and round, "You mean there's more?"

I smile, knowing the next stop is probably something she's never even heard of. "Yep, I have more plans for you, my dear."

"I need to visit the ladies' room," she says standing up from her chair.

I hurry around the table to get her chair, "I'll meet you up front?" I ask.

She smiles demurely and responds, "Sure."

I extend my hand as she walks toward me. She takes it, and I interlock our fingers, pulling her to me and encircling her waist with my other arm. I bend down, she's so tiny and delicate, and run my nose along her cheek and down along her beautiful neck, inhaling the aroma that is uniquely Bella.

"You are the most exquisite woman, Bella. I can't get enough," I murmur in her ear. I feel the shiver that runs through her body and see the goosebumps pop up on her arms as she sighs.

Her sigh ignites the fire in me, once again, and I have to kiss her. We're standing at the door of the restaurant so I walk us outside away from the door, leading her with our entwined hands, and stop. I let go of her hand and wrap my arms around her waist as hers slide up my chest. She reaches up on her tip-toes and I don't have to bend as far to kiss her. She meets me halfway, our mouths meet in the middle and what starts softly, quickly becomes stronger, heated, wanton. I pull away, breathless; she's panting, too, her eyes still closed. The connection, the tingles, are still there. I brush the apple of her cheek with my thumb, and she opens her eyes to look into mine. I smile.

Slowly, I release her and take her hand again. "Come on. We have places to go," I say, my voice a bit rough with the emotions flooding through me.

She sighs again, and follows where I lead.

**e/n I know. I'm evil. But this was just going to be waaaay to long if I finished the date. So, more on that next week. For now, let me know what you're thinkin'. Click that little button below.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! Thanks for stopping by. I'm constantly amazed by all of you that do. We have many new people that put this little story on alert or favorite this week. My thanks to RiaMaria for recommending this little thing on her story Waking Up. If you haven't been reading that, run, do not walk, to read it. It is fabulous. And I kinda love the author, too. LOL I know you all wanted to shoot me for leaving our friends in the middle of a date. Well, here's the conclusion. Which I might add, is nearly twice as long as any other chapter thus far. My most heartfelt thanks and bewbie gropes to Breath of Twilight, without whom this little chapter would never have seen the light of day. Truly! Thanks also to RobotMoose, WickedWriterChick and, of course, BellaMadonna. Without whom there never would have been Ticket to Love. Hope you enjoy the second half of 'the date.'**

**Disclaimer: All the usual disclaimers apply. I'm not Stephanie Meyer, I don't own Twilight or the characters therein. She alone has that honor.**

**BPOV**

"Where to now, oh masterful planner?" I ask teasingly. The day, so far, has been absolutely unbelievable. The canoe trip was relaxing, and watching Edward's muscles working under his t-shirt? Well, let's say it was beautiful scenery. Not just a little panty-melting, either. Lunch was romantic and sweet, and the kiss after . . . Wow! Let's just say it had me thinking about foregoing the rest of the date and taking him home with me to have my wicked way with him. He's being a perfect gentleman, though, excluding the fuck-hot kisses, and it's very sweet.

"We're going somewhere I'll bet you've never been. I'll even bet you've never heard of it," he teases back. Gah! Is it possible that I love this man?

"I'm sure you can think of something . . ." I goad him, reaching over to pat his thigh, maybe a little higher than I should have.

His verdant eyes get big and round and he shifts a little in his seat. I sneak a peek at him out of the corner of my eye, behind my curtain of hair, to see the impressive bulge he's sporting and chuckle a little to myself. _Now he knows how _I _feel._ Every time he kisses me, it causes a flood in my underoos, but I'm not about to let him know that. Especially not when I'm enjoying getting to know him and really liking what I'm learning. The sex was great, but I'm not looking for a friend with benefits, nor do I think he is. I'm going to try to put the sex aside and see where this can go, without it. . . Maybe . . . If I can resist . . .

While he drives, we talk. It seems we never run out of things to talk about. About half an hour later, Edward pulls up in front of a building, a house of sorts, built entirely of logs. Hanging from the eaves of the front porch is a sign that says 'Log House Museum.'

"What is this?" I ask, confused by this seemingly out of place building.

"What does the sign say?" he teases back with a smirk on his beautiful face.

"What do you mean 'what does it say?' I know what it says. What does it mean?" My frustration with his vague nonanswer answers mounting with each passing minute.

"I figured you'd like to see some of the more obscure history of the Seattle area, and this is pretty obscure," he answers with a bit of a huff. I can see I'm not the only one getting frustrated. "Come on. Let's go check it out. I've never been here, either."

He opens the door and helps me out of the car. We walk up the wooden steps to the porch of the old building. It's quite rustic looking, but in amazingly good shape. We enter, looking around at the displays in the room. There's a tour about to begin, so we join it, figuring we'll learn more that way than if we try to do a self guided tour.

The history of the building is fascinating. It was actually a carriage house, originally. The main house is now a restaurant. The docent also gives the history of the surrounding area on Alki Head, which is what this little peninsula is called, including how Alki Beach was a resort area in the early 1900's. We walk out to Alki Beach, following our tour guide, as she explains how the resort came to be. A bit later, the group heads back to the museum gift shop. Edward insists that we commemorate our visit with matching hoodies. I protest, but to no avail. It is getting a little chilly with the wind blowing in off the water and the sun beginning to make its descent toward sunset, so I secretly welcome the warmth of the hooded sweatshirt.

Climbing back into the car, Edward announces, "We have only one more stop on our tour of Seattle today. I'm taking you to dinner."

I gawk at him, astounded. "Don't you think you've spent enough money for one day?" I ask incredulous.

"I only told you because I thought you might want to freshen up a bit, and maybe change clothes," he retorts, but with a leer thrown in for good measure. Looking me up and down as if he'd like to change my clothes himself.

"Since I don't know where you're planning on going, I don't know whether what I'm wearing is appropriate. Do I need to?" I ask, suspicious now.

"You might feel more comfortable if you do," he answers with a knowing smirk. "You might be a little underdressed. While you could probably get away with the jeans, you might want to lose the tank top. They frown on tank tops and muscle tees."

Gah! What does he have planned? If I could 'get away with jeans' I probably wouldn't be comfortable in jeans and that means expensive. I can't believe the money he's spent on this date. Maybe I should take him to dinner. "Edward? How about I take you to dinner, tonight? You've already spent a fortune today. I can handle dinner."

"Nothing doing. This is _my_ date, I planned it and _I'm_ taking care of everything this time. I'll take a rain check on the dinner, though."

Well, if I give in, then there's another opportunity to see him, right? "Alright. We'll play it your way, but you owe it to me to let me make good on the rain check. Okay?"

"Agreed. Now, let's swing by your place so you can put on something just as sinfully appealing, but more appropriate for the evening, and I can be even more astounded by your beauty.." My cheeks warm at his words, and I turn my head away to hide my wide smile.

"Would it be okay if I changed there, too?"

"Yeah. I think I can handle that. You can even shower, if you'd like. You worked pretty hard this morning in the canoe." My mind drifts back to the way Edward looked with the paddles in his hands. His arm muscles tensing and relaxing, the veins bulging with the strain; the way his shirt clung snugly to his well-defined chest . . . Stick a fork in me, I'm done. Shivers run down my arms, to my thighs, and shoot straight on down to my girlie bits.

"You okay?" He's instantly attentive.

I startle and immediately feel my blush start at my chest, slipping up my neck and to my face. I gulp and try to stutter my way through this potentially embarrassing moment, "I'm fine. Great, even. Just had a chill's all. Would you please tell me what you have in mind for dinner so I know what to put on?"

He hums and haws, and I just know he's seeing right through my bullshit. I stay quiet and wait for him to call me on it, but he doesn't. He lets it go, for now.

"I guess I can do that. But you have to promise not to get mad or complain, 'kay?" Sighing, I agree not to get upset. "We're having dinner at Sky City. I've already made the reservations."

My feelings of arousal are gone instantly, and I am now feeling inadequate and incredulous, "You're kidding, right? There's no way you got reservations there."

"Yes, I did. Now, I'd like to get the show on the road here. Our reservations are at six. I want to eat at the top of the needle while watching what promises to be a fabulous sunset." He smiles that dazzling smile, looking just so full of himself, and he knows he has my interest piqued and there's nothing I can say in rebuttal. I don't let him know he has gotten to me, instead I just smile and genuflect to his obvious mastery of date planning.

I dig out a pair of khaki slacks and pair them with a silky earth-toned print surplice top that ties at the waist. My hair is up in a messy bun, and I finish off the outfit with a pair of brown peep-toe wedges. Simple, but effective. A little mascara and lip gloss and I am ready to go. I know I look nice.

Edward takes advantage of the shower I offered and reappears dressed in a pair of black wool slacks and a charcoal grey button-down shirt. The top few buttons are left open to reveal a moss green t-shirt underneath. Seeing him dressed like this takes my breath away. I use what's left of it to give a low whistle. "Dr. Cullen, you clean up real nice," I state the obvious and let my eyes peruse over him appreciatively.

Apparently, I have the same effect on Edward. His jaw drops open slightly, and he rakes his eyes over my body, head to toe, several times before adjusting himself and indicating that I should turn around by making a circle in the air with his finger, with an almost inaudible groan. I oblige. By the time I'm back to facing him his eyes are dark and hooded. He steps toward me, almost as if he's the predator and I'm the prey.

His arms reach around me, pulling me forcefully to him, as his lips crash into mine. He wastes no time deepening the kiss and exerting his dominance. I moan into his mouth as he crushes me against the couch. "You are just too gorgeous," he mumbles as he presses his whole body against me. I can feel his erection pulse against my stomach. I'm almost ready to throw out my resolve of no sex when he breaks the kiss with a moan of his own.

He backs away from me. I immediately feel chilled without the warmth of his body pressed firmly into mine, and whimper.

"We have to stop. _I_ have to stop, or we'll never make our reservation. I do, however, want to finish this discussion later," he jests, though he still looks rather intense, his eyes still hooded and dark.

Grasping my hand, he leads me back out to the Volvo and settles me in the passenger seat. I could swear I hear him growl as he closes the door. Conversation is almost nonexistent as we drive to the restaurant. I worry I may have pushed Edward a little too hard, or maybe he tested his own restraint too much, with the kiss before we left. I twist my hands in my lap and sigh softly just as a valet opens my door and helps me out of the car, at the base of the Space Needle. This is one of the most amazing structures I've ever seen. It's beautiful in a futuristic sort of way, and a visit here is also rather pricey. I've satisfied my curiosity by just looking up at it and checking out the pictures on websites since my arrival in Seattle several years ago. I've never been up there. No matter how wary I am about the cost, I'm still very excited. Just to simply go up to the observation deck would be amazing. And, to think I'm actually going to have dinner up there, with a man, a very sexy, sweet man. I'm just… Wow! This is going to be a night I'll remember for a very long time, I'm sure.

Edward rounds the hood of the car and comes to my side and places his hand in the small of my back. I can feel_ that _tingle right through my clothes, and, of course, it just serves to remind me of the incredible lusciousness of the man attached to the hand. I have to restrain myself from jumping him and concentrate on why we are here. He directs me to the elevator where we wait to make the 500 plus foot climb. Once inside, we can see clearly through the wall of windows that is the side of the elevator car. It takes less than a minute to make our ascent. The view is spectacular all the way up and nothing I have ever witnessed could ever compare to it. I'm mesmerized, absolutely astounded, and very happy to have Edward at my side for this experience.

When we finally reach the top, I'm almost disappointed. I just want to get back in the elevator and do that over and over again. Edward gives his name to the maitre'd, who ushers us to a table next to the windows. I can't believe I'm actually sitting in this restaurant. "Did you know that it takes this restaurant exactly forty-seven minutes to rotate a full 360 degrees?" I ask, my eyes huge, looking out of the window high above Seattle's skyline.

"I knew it was less than an hour, but no, I didn't realize it was exactly forty-seven minutes," Edward shakes his head and chuckles. I'm sure I look like a kid at Disneyland, but I can't help myself. I am totally in awe of this place.

"I didn't know you were so into the Space Needle."

"It's just such an incredible feat of engineering for it's time. And this restaurant? It was the second rotating restaurant ever built. Of course, it was called something else back in 1962, but the first one was in Hawaii, and it's closed now." I start spewing random information about the Space Needle, making myself look like even more of a dork.

"Why haven't you ever come up here then?" Edward asks, obviously confused by my intense interest and the fact that I've never been here.

"I don't know . . . well, yeah, I do. I just haven't been able to justify spending money on the ticket if I wasn't going to be doing something special up here. And I certainly don't go out to dinner at restaurants like this by myself. Also, I've never had anyone to enjoy it with." The last bit I mumbled in nearly a whisper, hoping I wasn't coming across as a total loser, and knowing I probably was.

"Bella, I've never been up here, either. For the last reason you mentioned. There's never been anyone that I wanted to share this experience with, until I met you." My heart beat picked up at his confession, and I let out a soft sigh as he continued, "I know we haven't known each other that long, but there are so many things I can see myself doing with you, and for you, that I never expected to want to do." Edward's eyes are shining, the emotion in them bubbling up and out. I quiver internally at the thought that those emotions are directed at me. How is it possible that he is looking at _me_ like that?

I wonder what he sees when he looks at me like that. Can he see how I'm feeling inside? Can he see my confusion? Does he know how scared I am?

I smile, maybe a little late, because Edward's eyes are looking a little more cautious. "Okay then, I guess you don't have any recommendations, do you?" I change the subject. I can't handle much more of those eyes looking at me that way. I know I'll crumble; I know I'll admit to feeling the same way, and it's much too early in the game for that.

Shaking his head slightly, Edward looks at his menu, "Not really. I haven't heard that anything wasn't absolutely great, though."

I open my menu and blanche. I can't believe the prices on the entrees. None of them are under thirty dollars and the menu says the minimum per person is thirty-five. If I had realized dinner was going to be this expensive, I would have declined. Oh, who am I kidding? No, I wouldn't have. But I would have insisted on going Dutch.

"What would you like, Bella?" Edward asks, "I won't have you even looking at the prices. I should have asked for a menu without them. So don't look at them. Order what you'd like. You don't know much about me or my family, but rest assured, I'll still be able to eat for the week, no matter what," he chuckles at me.

I nearly spit my water out after that little schpiel.

"Do you think you'd like to share the Dungeness Crab and Artichoke Dip with me? I know if I eat it all I won't be able to eat my steak."

"Ooh! That does sound good. Are you sure?" I glance at the menu to check the prices of the steaks. Whew, the least expensive steak is more than what I really want to order. "I'm thinking of having the Grilled Wild King Salmon. It kind of reminds me of my dad. He loves to fish. He used to take me fishing all the time when I was little."

The waiter comes to take our order, and Edward takes it upon himself to order for both of us. Not that I mind, he did order what I said I wanted. Then he orders wine. Which is a good thing, because, I know nothing about wine, but, right about now, I can surely use some liquid courage..

Edward doesn't give any more impassioned speeches during dinner. The food is fabulous, and conversation is comfortable. The wine is just right. The incredible view is changing every minute. And we are facing the west when the sun dips below the horizon and the sky is a glorious mess of pink, orange, blue and violet. Edward really seems to know a lot about this exclusive restaurant stuff. I'm more than just a little curious about that.

I'm learning a little more about Edward's family. I learn that he has an older brother, Emmett, and a younger sister, Alice. I also find out that he's roommates with his sister, while she's in college, and he's working through his residency. I learn that he is following in his father's footsteps in becoming a doctor, and that his mother and father are still together after over 30 years of marriage.

This last bit impresses me.

I've never known any couples that have been together that long.

I tell Edward about my family. No siblings, my parents divorced when I was quite young. I lived with my mom in Phoenix until she married my step-father, Phil. I tell Edward about my summers spent in Forks, hanging out with his friend Billy and Billy's son, Jake. I tell him about how I went to live with Charlie when I was a junior in high school and how hard it was being the teenage daughter of the Chief of Police.

By the time we are ready to leave, Edward knows more about me than anyone besides my own family or my best friend in high school, Angela. Even Angela isn't in the know since I left Forks; I don't keep in touch very well with her. My fault, but, I don't want to bother her since she married Ben and they've started their family.

We go up to the observation deck to walk around and check out the city lights from high above. As we walk and talk we point out different buildings and landmarks that we recognize. Once around the deck and we head for the elevator, and I find myself growing giddy and excited again. Like I said, I'm almost as easy to excite as a kid with ADHD. We step inside, and Edward holds out his hand. I take it as I gawk through the glass. Everything looks different this time, and the bright lights rushing up to meet me are breathtaking.

Once our short ride comes to a halt, the valet brings Edward's car around and he helps me into the car. When he gets situated and the car is started, Edward turns to me, "I'm sorry we didn't have dessert," he begins. "Would you like to go get some pie or something?"

"Oh, Edward. I'm really full. Dinner was fabulous. I couldn't eat anything more. Honestly. Thank you, though, for the offer." I really _was_ full. I think if I tried to put another bite in my mouth my stomach would revolt. Besides, this is the part of the date I'm most nervous about. He's taking me home. What does he expect? What do I want? Argh! I can't decide. On one hand, I really, _really_ like Edward, in fact I think my feelings are more than that. But, on the other hand, I don't want to appear easy, or loose. I want Edward's respect. But I also want his body. I've never had this kind of attraction to a man in my life. I'm in way over my head, here.

The drive to my place is quiet. Edward reaches over and entwines his fingers with mine and rests our hands on his thigh, rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. Occasionally he raises our hands to kiss my knuckles. Internally I swoon, and, of course, I let him. He's too sweet for his own good, or mine, for that matter.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward breaks the silence when we're nearly there. "You're awfully quiet over there. Have I done something wrong? I thought we were having a good time." He sounds as though he's afraid of something. It makes me feel terrible that it's my silence that's made him uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking," I say in little more than a whisper.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks sounding apprehensive.

I'm not sure how to answer him. Do I tell him how confused I am about my feelings? Can I tell him that I'm scared of how much I feel, so soon? Shall I tell him I don't know whether to shake his hand at the door or drag him into my bed and ravage him? I'm so confused. I'm so scared.

"I don't really know how to say this," I begin. From the corner of my eye, I can see him gulp deeply, his Adam's apple bobbing, and it's crazy, but I can't help but find even that simple action sexy as hell. "I really don't date much, and I'm a little worried about what will happen when we get back to my place."

"Why would you be worried?"

"I just don't know what you expect. Our last date ended in a way that I've never ended a first date before," I can feel the color rising to my cheeks. Fortunately, he can't see it in the dark of the car. "I won't say that it wasn't one of the most memorable nights of my life, but it was very much out of character for me, and I don't know how to feel about all of this."

"All of this?" Now he sounds incredulous. Great.

"Yes, all of this. I'm debating over here. Should I just shake your hand at the door and thank you for a wonderful day, which would be in character for me; or should I drag you into my room, which would be totally out of character, but what my heart tells me to do?" I sigh, somewhat exasperated with myself for so openly confessing my thoughts.

"Oh, well . . ." Edward stammers. Seems I've caught him off guard. "I wholeheartedly agree that our last date ended as a highly memorable night, and I'll confess to wanting to repeat that, but I really don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If me coming into the house and spending time with you makes you uncomfortable, please, let me know."

Can I believe his words? Would he still want to see me if I did shake his hand at the door? Maybe just a few kisses at the door would be a better goodbye. I mean, it's not like we are just friends. No matter what, we are way beyond that. In fact, I can't imagine not having him in my life. And I am baffled by my feelings. How can he be so important to me in such a short amount of time?

I make my decision. This time, I'm going with my heart.

Edward pulls the car up to the curb and hops out, running quickly to my side to help me out. The second his hand touches mine, the tingles are back. I know in my heart I'm making the right choice, I just have to convince my brain it's right.

He walks me to the door, and I put the key in the lock. He puts his hands on my shoulders to turn me toward him, then wraps me in his arms, tucking my head under his chin. I feel him kiss the top of my hair and loosen his grip. Pulling back a little, he chucks his finger under my chin and lifts my face to him. Very gently and softly his lips brush mine, and I melt into him. He smells so good. I could stay wrapped up in him forever. As my body relaxes into him, he takes the opportunity to kiss me again, more forcefully this time. I can't help the whimper that escapes as his tongue runs along the length of my lower lip, begging me to part them. I open my mouth and my tongue meets his, stroking and tangling together. Too soon, he pulls away, looking into my eyes with his emerald eyes hooded, yet glinting in the moonlight, peering deeply, looking for I'm not sure what. What ever he sees must satisfy him because he turns the key in the lock and opens the door.

Standing here, looking at this beautiful man, I can't imagine having made any other decision but to ask him to stay. I take his hand and pull him through the door after me. He stops, just inside, and closes the door.

"Bella?"

"Yes. I want you to stay." I reach around him to throw the locks on the door and lead him to my room.

I turn around when I reach the bed and reach for his shirt. Fisting my hands in the fabric, I pull him to me and tilt my face up toward his. He obliges and leans down for a kiss. This is no chaste kiss. It sears me to my very soul. I can hardly make my fingers begin to work the buttons loose on his shirt. I'm not in a rush, but I am determined. I'm going to do this. I'm going to take charge. I'm going to make him want me as much as I want him. He will know, when I've finished with him, exactly how I feel.

He begins to tug on the hem of my blouse, and I shake my head, "No, Edward. It's my turn. Just relax."

He snorts, "That's easy for you to say. I'm wound up so tight here, I'm like a jack-in-the-box about to spring."

I chuckle at his analogy just as I finish unbuttoning his shirt. Placing my hands on his bare chest, I slide them up to his shoulders, over his nicely defined pecs that are just perfect for licking. As my hands slide up his chest, I pepper the smooth skin with tiny kisses, scratching a little in the sprinkling of hair along his sternum. I push his shirt off his shoulders at the same time. When the shirt is gone, I bring my hands down to his abs, exploring the dips and ridges, and slide them around him as I move behind him.

I push my hands firmly up either side of his back to his shoulders and begin to knead them. "I said to relax. Here, let me help." Edward groans as the muscles in his shoulders begin to relax and become more malleable. "See. I knew you could do it," I breathe as I sprinkle open mouthed kisses across his back. I move back around in front of him, trailing my fingers lower and lower.

Grasping his belt, I unbuckle it and use it to pull his hips toward me. His breathing is heavy, labored, and his eyes are slits of jade. Unfastening the button and fly of his slacks is the work of a moment, and I drop to my knees in front of him, pulling down his pants and baring his bobbing erection to me. Edward's chest heaves as he realizes my intention.

I reach out to grasp him firmly, yet tenderly, in my hand. Sliding my hand down the velvety skin then back up to the head, I swirl my thumb over the tip, gathering the moisture there and using it to help lubricate his shaft as I pump again. I look up to him, his lips are parted and his eyes mere slits as he watches my hand sliding up and down his length. Too soon, he grabs my wrists and pulls me up to him, hungrily kissing my lips and reaching again for my blouse.

Again, I back away. "Uh, uh, uh. I said relax." I turn him and push him to sit on the edge of the bed, while I bend down to remove his shoes and socks and free him from his pants altogether. His eyes are roving all over my body as I untie the knot at my waist and unwrap the blouse from my body. He sucks in a breath when he sees the shiny sheer bra beneath. My nipples are puckered and taut, poking out of the bra in an exaggerated fashion. He licks his lips. I can see the effort he's putting into his restraint as his erection jerks, pulsing in his lap.

Turning to face away from him, I unfasten the khakis and begin sliding them off my hips, bending a little sooner than necessary to push out my derriere in his direction. I hear a low growl when the matching thong is revealed. Which is to say, he doesn't see much but little blue strings disappearing around my sides and down the crack of my butt, and a little tiny bit of blue between my legs. I feel his hands on my hips, and I suddenly find myself pinned beneath him on the bed, his mouth nearly savage on mine.

"I couldn't take any more. And I'm not sorry," he growls while continuing to kiss and nip at my lips, as his hands knead my breasts and pull and tweak my nipples. The sensation is heightened by the continued tingles that pass between us always. I can hardly think, but I want to control this. His hand strays to the center of my chest and pops the catch on my bra, baring my breasts to him. He returns to his work while laving my neck with openmouthed kisses working his way down.

I wrap my legs around him and use the leverage to roll us so I'm sitting up straddling him. He gasps and tries to sit up. I hold him down by leaning down toward him with my hands on his chest. I move his hands above his head and press them down whispering, "Stay."

It's my turn.

I bury my face in his shoulder and breathe him in, then turn my head to kiss and lick my way down his neck. His head tilts back into the mattress as he breathes heavily. I continue my exploration of Edward's body by trailing my fingers along his chest, followed closely by my lips. When they reach his nipples, I lave them with my tongue before sucking and nibbling, and he gasps then moans quietly. Slowly, I make my way further down his body, swirling my tongue and blowing softly across the newly damp skin, watching as gooseflesh pops up in its wake. I can tell it's taking a great effort for Edward to remain still, to keep his hands above his head.

As I reach his abs, I feel his erection pulsing against my breast, betraying his arousal and need. I smile to myself that it is me making him this way. Rather than provoke him further, I slide down between his legs and lick a wide swath from his base to his tip, then run the tip of my tongue around just under the ridge of the head, before sucking gently on it. His hips rise off the bed as he lets loose a loud moan of pleasure. I take him into my mouth as deeply as I can, shielding my teeth with my lips. His hips begin rocking with the rhythm of my head bouncing up and down. Before long, I feel his hands resting gently on the back of my head. No force is behind them, they're just there letting me know he's with me.

Finally, his hands reach down to cup my face and he pulls my mouth off of him. Sitting up slightly, he grabs my arms and pulls me back over him. My knees part, and I'm straddling him again. He reaches up to cup my breast and tease my nipples with one hand while the other snakes between us to stroke my sex. It's my turn to gasp as his fingers find my clit and begin to circle then slip inside me, curling forward to stroke that sensitive area behind my public bone, only to return to tease my clit. My hips begin to move, imitating the action that I most want to feel. I lean down and capture his lips with mine, none too gently, nipping, tongues tangling.

I can't take it any longer, and I reach down to align myself with him and sink down quickly, fully encasing him inside me. I suck in a huge lungful of air at the sensation of being so filled. My eyes clamp shut, and I can't move, it's as if I'm paralyzed being impaled so. My lungs finally release the breath, and I begin to move, rocking my hips back and forward, feeling the delicious friction of him retreating and re-filling me as well as my clit rubbing against his public bone. "I love . . . the way we feel together," I say. My eyes fly open, startled by what I'd almost said. His eyes are fastened on my face and a smile spreads across his lips when our eyes meet. It's almost as if he can read my mind.

He grabs my hips with his hands to direct my actions. His hips are flexing up and down as mine rock back and forth. He begins to quicken our pace, and his eyes close, his mouth making an 'o' shape as he hurtles toward his climax. He doesn't forget about me, though. One of his hands leaves my hip and his thumb presses on my clit, working alternately in circles and direct pressure. Before very long, I find myself hurtling headlong with him toward my own climax. My legs begin to shudder, and he rubs more vigorously on my clit, and I begin to splinter. White lights explode behind my eyelids. My whole body quivers as Edward's hips rocket off the bed, his body rigid, and I feel him pulse inside me.

I collapse against his chest, my body still feeling like tiny bubbles are popping all over me. He pulls me closer in his arms and exhales heavily. We stay that way for . . . who knows how long. Recovering. Our bodies slowly returning to normal heartbeats and breathing patterns. All the while I feel his kisses on my hair, my neck.

"Are you alright?" Edward asks softly.

"A little more than alright. Being with you, like this . . . I think it just keeps getting better and better," I whisper, barely able to stay awake.

"Sleep, baby," he says, stroking my hair. "What time do you have to be at work?"

"Don't," I say.

"Don't what?"

"I don't have to go," I mumble as I snuggle into his side with my head on his chest. His heartbeat is my lullaby.

**e/n I have some slightly disheartening news. Real life has started rearing its ugly head. School has started and life is busy. So, updates might not be **_**every**_** Monday from here on out. However, I will try to make certain they are no more than two weeks apart. I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to be expecting it next Monday if it doesn't happen. :'(**

**Hope you enjoyed. And, whether you did or not, could you take a minute to drop me a line? Even if it's just a smiley face or a frown. I'd appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**a/n Ooops! Just a little late. Unfortunately, RL dealt quite the hand to both me and my lovely beta the past couple of weeks. We have to thank Breath of Twilight for turning this baby around so quickly. She's amazing, folks, truly amazing. And I love her to death. To my support squad: How could I make it without you? I love you all. **

**I would be remiss if I failed to thank all of you, once again, for the lovely reviews and notes I've been getting. It truly surprises me every time I get a notice that someone has left a review or has favorited my little ramblings. So thank you all, and much love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related, except a few books and memorabilia. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Darn her. **

**So, without further ado, on with the show. **

**EPOV**

The past few months have just flown by. Nearly every spare minute we can manage is spent together. Although the hours are long at the hospital, the prospect of seeing my Bella keeps me going. The more we're together, the more I want to make her mine . . . forever. I never really thought I'd find a woman that could own me like Bella does. Others can see it in my eyes. Hell, I can see it in my eyes when I look in the mirror long enough. I've seen the same look in my father's eyes over the years, every single time he looks at Mom. She owns him, and likewise, he owns her.

We've had a rather eventful few months, too. We have some disagreements, but most of the time is just blissful, happy, and full of passionate nights spent mostly at her place. It's just not quite as comfortable to be at mine, with my sister in the next room, able to hear the moans, gasps and exclamations that inevitably accompany making love with Bella. And that's something I like to do . . . a lot. Bella's first introduction to my sister, and really the whole family, came at a barbeque my dad decided to have for the Fourth of July holiday weekend.

_Dad decided that all of us were going to go up to the country house for the long weekend, and we were to bring our 'friends,' as he calls them. He knows that we are adults, and as such didn't ban us from sharing a room with our 'friends.' So, Emmett was bringing Rose, Alice was bringing Jasper, and, of course, I was bringing Bella. To say she was nervous would be vastly minimizing her feelings. _

_Bella tried every way she could think of to get out of going. I think she even tried to switch shifts with some of the guys at work. She made excuse after excuse, looked for ways of avoiding the trip, but, in the end, nothing worked. I was not about to go to the country house without her. So I countered her every excuse and solved every problem she could come up with. Eventually she just gave up. Thank God! It was wearing me to the bone. _

_The trip out was a bit tense, Bella worried about everything from her wardrobe to whether or not my family would accept her. I did my best to calm all her fears, but I could tell she still worried. When we finally arrived, and before we could mount the steps, Alice was already out the front door and barreling toward us. I was afraid that if her smile got any wider, her face would just split in half. _

"_Bella!" my sister called. "I'm so glad you're here! Jasper, look! She's here!" I looked up to see Jasper framed in the front doorway, smiling at Alice's antics._

"_She is indeed," Jasper agreed, sauntering down to join us and wrapping an arm around Alice's waist. "Hey, Edward. How's it going? Gonna introduce us to the little lady?" Jasper fancies himself a southern gentleman, having grown up in Texas, and my sister fell for it, hook, line and sinker._

"_Jasper, Alice, this is Isabella Marie Swan, better known as Bella. But then again, you already knew that," I laughed. "Bella, this is my sister, Alice, and her 'friend,' Jasper Whitlock. I'm sure you'd figured that out, as well." Bella laughed at my use of air quotes. It was shaky, forced and awkward, but it was still a laugh, and it gave me hope that she might be easing up a little._

_That hope was wiped away the second I looked down into her eyes. As we stood, with my arm around Bella's waist, she looked up at me, and I could almost hear her thoughts pleading with me to get back in the car and floor it for home, from the look in her eyes. I gave her a little squeeze, and a look that I hoped was encouraging, and ushered us up the steps to the house. _

_Once inside, there were introductions all around. My bear of a brother scooped Bella up into a hug, swinging her around in a circle before placing her back on her feet. Bella's eyes were about the size of saucers, by then. Big, round, chocolate saucers. "Emmett! Put my girl down, you oaf," I scolded, as Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. Rosalie takes a little getting used to, but she's really a good match for my brother. My brother is a very talented engineer and smart as a whip. However, he's about as subtle as a bull in a china shop. But, Rosalie holds her own with him, in every way, and keeps him under control. Mostly. You have to admire her for that._

_Then there were the introductions Bella was most worried about. The ones I was least worried about. My mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I admit to growing up in a very privileged family. Dad was a well-known doctor and Mom ran a successful business of her own. But, more than that, they were really just down to earth people. They loved each other and their children, deeply. I never wondered whether I had a place in their lives. Sure, all of us had our moments, especially Emmett, during our teen years. But, we'd had good parents and had turned out okay because of it._

_Mom and Dad greeted Bella with warmth. Dad took her outstretched hand in his, covered it with his other hand and welcomed Bella into his home. Mom, on the other hand, walked up to her and embraced her. I caught a deer-in-the-headlights look from Bella over Mom's shoulder, and smiled. Mom was just showing Bella, in her own way, that she was accepted, which I explained to Bella as we took our bags up to my bedroom._

_After taking a little time to absorb everyone's welcome, and to calm the fuck down, Bella seemed ready to enjoy the family time. I could tell, though, by the way she looked at the bed, she was a little uneasy about the idea of any under the sheets action while in the house with my family. We solved that problem by moving the bed away from the wall a bit and promising to be quiet. There was no way I wanted to go the whole weekend without being able to feel her that way._

_Over the course of the weekend, we played board games, swam in the pool, and just generally relaxed. Dad, Emmett, Jasper and I went down to the local paintball range and staged our own battle for a little male bonding time, while the girls went out for girl-time with a little pampering at the local spa. Something Bella had never experienced. By the time they got back, Bella looked much more relaxed and happy. I think she finally felt accepted and part of the group. Seeing her relaxed, enjoying time with my family, it was as if she was meant to be there, and it made my chest swell with the thought._

_My folks had invited some friends over for the barbeque on the Fourth, and to accommodate the party, Mom had rented a party tent, chairs and tables, you know, all the stuff that you need for a party of about 50. Yeah, they're a little over the top, sometimes. She'd also had everything but what was actually going on the grill catered. Mom's a great cook, but I think she really wanted to spend the time with the family, not in the kitchen._

_The party was a lot of fun, and the fireworks were great. Bella and I sat and talked quietly while watching them, knowing that we had to head home in the morning. Bella's eyes glowed in the light of the moon as she thanked me for bringing her here. She said that she'd never felt so accepted by anyone but her own family, and really enjoyed my sister and Rosalie. I smiled. I knew, I think I had always known, that this was the only woman for me, and to hear that she felt comfortable with my family just clinched the deal. _

One more hurdle and I could begin to make my move. I planned on making this woman Mrs. Edward Cullen. Hopefully, more sooner than later. But, I still had to meet the chief. I needed his acceptance before I could broach the subject with my love. Talk about jitters. The man carries a gun.

_Since we'd spent the holiday with my family, Bella checked schedules and managed to find a couple of days that we were off together a few weeks later, and we made the pilgrimage to Forks, to meet her father and some other family friends. Bella seemed more nervous for this trip than she had been when meeting my family. I eventually found out why . . . Not only was I going to be meeting her father, but also an ex-boyfriend. The son of her father's best friend. I guess the relationship ended okay, but the road to the end was a little rocky. She obviously had some issues with me meeting this Jake person, but I didn't care. She was mine now, and he was the past. No worries._

_This was just an overnighter, but Bella had made it plain that her dad was more old-fashioned than my folks; and I'd be expected to sleep on the couch, not in her room. I figured I could do that for one night. I could sacrifice my comfort for his, just this one time, and told her not to worry, I'd be fine. Truth be told, I was disappointed, and more than a little nervous myself about being accepted by her father. _

_We left as early as possible to be able to spend most of the day with her dad. He'd just come in from fishing when we arrived, carrying a cooler with a nice string of fish. I complimented him on the size of the fish, hoping that the praise might be a help in getting into his good graces, but he just grunted and told us to get settled in while he got the fish cleaned. Bella told me not to take it personally, apparently, he wasn't a man of many words. Evidently, Billy and Jake would be coming over later that afternoon and we were going to have a 'fish fry.' What ever the fuck that was. I smiled and said, "Great!" hoping that the chief couldn't tell that I had absolutely no fucking idea what that was. I'm not big on fish, but I'd do anything to impress Bella's dad, and if eating the fish he caught and pretending to like it was what it took . . . well, then, bring it on. _

_I had a little time to spend with Chief Swan before his buddy arrived, and I intended to make the best of it. He'd turned on ESPN on the flat screen TV in the living room, so I joined him there for a little male bonding over sports. I'd catch him looking at me, sizing me up, when he didn't think I was looking. We chatted about the Mariners and the Seahawks and even debated about how we thought the teams would do in their next season. We ended up agreeing about the Seahawks, but agreeing to disagree about the Mariners, and left it at that. Finally, he turned to me, face to face, and said, "I know Bella has strong feelings for you, and I don't want to see her hurt. You seem like a nice enough guy, but I warn you . . ."_

_It was a perfect opportunity to tell him about my plans, so I jumped right in, interrupting him and made my intentions clear. He seemed a little more relaxed with me after that which pleased and relieved me, but only a little. I could tell I had a long way to go before I had the Chief completely won over. _

_Billy and Jake pulled up in Jake's VW Rabbit around four that afternoon. Bella hadn't told me much about them, and I was a little surprised to see the huge Native American that was Jake. Now, I'm not short my any means, but this guy even towered over me. He was all muscle covered with brown skin, with a head full long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and a bright white smile. If I weren't so sure of Bella's affections, this guy would intimidate the hell out of me. I could see why Bella might have been interested in him. Even though Bella had told me about this Jake fella, and that she was completely over their relationship, I was gonna watch this guy like a hawk. His father, Billy, was confined to a wheelchair. Jake pulled it out of the back of the car, set it up, then reached in and grabbed Billy, plopping him into the chair without seeming to even strain in the slightest. Billy would have been a big man himself, had he not been in a wheelchair. I could see that he was probably much like Jake when he was younger. You had to respect both of them. Billy's demeanor demanded it, and Jake's actions warranted it._

_Bella's dad introduced me to both men. They had already heard of me, of course, since Bella had told her father about me. She said that he and Billy gossiped like little, old ladies, so she knew that Billy and Jake would know about me the second she mentioned my coming with her to visit her dad. I was a little leery about what their reaction to me would be, but it seemed that both of them were okay with the fact that Bella was dating someone else. Whew!_

_Bella had been busy getting the 'fish fry' ready and had missed their arrival, but once they were in the house, Jake strode over to give her a hug. Bella seemed happy to see him, but wriggled out of his embrace quickly, obviously feeling a little awkward, and ran over to hug Billy around the neck._

_Dinner was relaxed, and conversation was comfortable. I learned more about Bella's childhood, or maybe I should say teen-hood, because she'd come to live with her father during high school. Her mother had remarried and wanted to travel. Bella made the decision herself to come live with her father rather than try to finish high school 'on the run', so to speak. Up until that point, Bella had only spent summers with her dad here, and had grown up knowing Billy and Jake. Jake was really the only kid she saw when she was visiting during the summer. It did seem kind of natural that they would get together after she moved here. I guess._

_After dinner we all went out front and had a couple of beers, just visiting until Billy and Jake needed to go home. All in all, I think it was a good visit. For all concerned. _

_I slept on the couch that night, lumpy and uncomfortable as it was. I woke up when Charlie, yeah, he'd finally told me to call him that, came down to head out for work. I sat at the kitchen table and had a cup of coffee with him. He told me that he approved of my plan, and for me to get on with it. I shook his hand, with a smile on my face, as he went out the door. Before he got in the cruiser to leave, he turned around and said, "You take care of my baby girl. Tell her I love her, and I'll call her later." I assured him I would and waved as he drove off. _

_Bella dragged herself downstairs a couple of hours later, hauling her bag along with her. I'd heard her shuffling around up there, so I'd started on getting breakfast ready. She always loved it when I fixed breakfast for her. She walked into the kitchen smiling and breathing deeply, "Mmmmm. Sure smells good," she said as I slid a coffee cup into her hand and kissed her forehead._

"_Eat up. We need to get on the road." I plated the omelet, plopped a couple slices of bacon on the plate along with a couple of pieces of toast, and set it on the table for her. I served myself what was left, brought it to the table and sat down with my coffee cup. _

_We got the kitchen straightened around and cleaned up and headed for home. But not before I saw a little wistfulness on Bella's face. She sighed as we locked the door behind us and shot me a weak smile when I closed her car door._

_The ride home was quiet, but peaceful, not the tense silence and nerves we'd had on the way up. Finally, Bella said, "They liked you." That said it all. _

"_I liked them, too."_

We spent the rest of the summer settling back into our regular routine. We still spend most of our nights together at Bella's. She still isn't comfortable having my sister around when we are in my bedroom, enjoying each other's bodies. She can't feel relaxed enough to enjoy herself fully. So, her place works better. I don't care. I just want to be where ever she is.

**e/n So it seems that the 'Meet the Parents' part went well. Wonder what our little Edward has up his sleeve. He says he has a plan. Wonder what it is. **

**I have to squee for just a minute here. One of my bestest besties just won second place in the Camp Twilight One Shot Contest for Readers' Choice. The one and only RobotMoose. Here, go read her story. You'll find it at fanfiction (dot) net/s/6144845/1/You_Cant_Go_Back. Trust me, you'll love it. She's also started posting another multichapter fic that you'll want to check out, too. The Days When the Rains Came.**

**Again, I'm sorry this was a little late, but RL just can't be helped, sometimes. I'm going to shoot for next Monday, since I seem to be in a writing mood just now. LOL We'll see. If not, see you in two weeks? Meantime, could ya let me know you were here? Even a frown lets me know. Thanks, lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 9

**a/n Hey, all! Good to see you. School starting has just really kicked me in the butt trying to keep up with everything. But, I made it! Two weeks! I'm still going to try to get chapters posted quicker, but no guarantees. I absolutely love Breath of Twilight, she is awesome. She also betas my garbage and sends it back in readable form. All of my dear friends who have encouraged me and read through this stuff, given me pointers, thank you from the bottom of my heart. You know who you are! Enough from me, for now. On with the show . . .**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Saga and all that goes with it.  
**

**BPOV**

I love Edward. I know this should come as no surprise to me. Even early on, when we first started dating, I'd almost told him that. But now, I can't believe how much I love him. We've become like two parts of a whole. At least I know he's _my_ other half; the most important person in the world to me. He makes me feel that I am that for him, too. But he's never put it into words. At least not that way. He does show me, as often as humanly possible, how much he loves me through the way he makes love to me.

This past summer was amazing. I now love spending time with his family, every chance I get. His sister has insinuated herself into my heart. She's like the sister I never had. I still don't like having others around when Edward and I get time to be alone together, so I probably don't see her as often as she'd like. But we are able to see each other when Edward and my schedules have us working at different times. She becomes my connection to him during those lonely times when he's working and I'm not.

I'm greedy. I'll admit it. I want him with me every minute of every day. But I'm so proud of him working so hard to do well with his internship, into his residency,and to be the best doctor he can be.

His family has invited me to spend the Thanksgiving weekend with them in the country. They even asked my dad to come when I hesitated. I usually spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with Dad. There's never been anywhere else that I'd even want to go . . . until now.

There is never enough time for this. Although it isn't the only thing I love about Edward, it is one of the things I love. His hands moving over the bare skin of my breasts, tweaking and pulling gently, is quite possibly one of my favorite things that he does during our lovemaking sessions. It's been almost a week since we've been together like this. Way too long. He cups my breasts and leans down to draw circles around my nipples with his oh-so-talented tongue. Softly, he sucks one into his mouth and gently scrapes the very tip with his teeth sending shivering jolts of desire straight to the center of my being. My hips buck involuntarily as he alternates between sucking and nibbling. God, how I love this man's mouth.

His hands trace the curve of my waist, trailing down to my hip then around to grip my cheek, squeezing and kneading, grinding our pelvises together delightfully. Meanwhile, my hands run over his pecs and roll his nipples between my fingers. He sucks in a breath and lets it out with a groan. I love that it's me that's able to pull these sexy sounds from this man. I massage my way from his chest up and over his shoulders as he kisses his way down my body, stopping and dipping his tongue in my belly-button, then sprinkling kisses along the top edge of my panties. I'm wearing his favorite pale blue thong.

He nips the elastic at the side between his teeth as he tugs them down, exposing the area that is most craving his attention. I continue to massage his shoulders while at the same time encouraging him to move just bit further down.

He chuckles. "A little impatient, are we?"

My response is simply a moan, while my hips lift from the bed, my knees spreading. I can smell my own arousal. I've missed this so much.

"Mmmmm . . ." He kisses my lower lips, then reaches out with his tongue and teases the very top between the two. My clit is craving his touch. He finally takes pity on me and dives in, working me into a frenzy before giving me one final lick and kissing his way back up to cover my lips with his. I'd always found having a man kiss my mouth after having been 'down there' to be so gross, but, with Edward, it just turns me on even more.

I attack his mouth before moving to turn him onto his back. I have become more and more uninhibited about going for what I want with Edward, and tonight, I want to be on top. It's cowgirl time. But first, I have a little exploring to do. I straddle Edward's hips while devouring his mouth, my hands making his hair stand on end as my fingers thread through it and tug on the ends. I kiss my way along his jaw to his ear and take the lobe into my mouth, sucking and nipping softly. I continue down the column of his neck as he tilts his head back, the muscles there cording. I smile against them, and run my tongue along the ropes of muscle. I lick across to his nipples, where I stop to scrape lightly with my teeth. I linger there for just a bit before making my way to that part of him that's been beating a tattoo rhythm on my stomach as it jumps with every nip and nibble.

I grasp his cock with my hand while I twist my hair with the other and move it behind my shoulder. Edward loves to be able watch while I do this, and I love to do things he enjoys, so I don't want my hair to obstruct his view. I'm really not very experienced with felatio. I just fumble around and hope I do something he enjoys. What _I_ enjoy is hearing the sounds he makes and the look in his eyes and on his face that tells me, even though he's never said it, that he loves me and what I do for him. I open my mouth and trace around the ridge just below the head with my tongue. Edward groans, again. I can't get enough of those moans and groans. I slowly wrap my mouth around him, teasing the slit at the tip with my tongue. I move up and down the shaft, sucking and swirling my tongue around the head on the upstroke. Edward squirms and bucks his hips in time with my movements.

Before he can slip past the point of no return, I slide his cock out of my mouth with a small pop. He looks up at me with a what-the-fuck expression, and I smile in what I hope is a sultry way as I make my way up and over him, my knees on either side of his chest. I reach back with my hand and hold him as I align myself with his cock and slowly sink down on it.

I hold my breath as I do because it is always an experience to remember, his cock filling me and the feeling of completeness that always accompanies it. His head comes up off the pillow to watch himself disappear inside me, and when he's fully seated, flops back with a hiss. His hands grasp my hips as I begin to move. I opt for forward and back rocking rather than bouncing on him this time, and his hands encourage the movement, as his hips thrust upward. With each forward rock, my clit rubs against him, heightening my arousal, and I begin to moan, almost whimpering. His hands leave my hips and run up my sides to settle on my breasts as he twists and plucks at the tips, knowing my body so well, and my rocking becomes increasingly erratic. I open my eyes to see Edward looking up at me intently, watching my face and body for indicators of how close I am. Just as I am about to come, one of his hands leaves my nipple and he gently squeezes my clit between his thumb and forefinger, sending me headlong into my orgasm.

He grasps my hips securely and begins raising and lowering me quickly as he thrusts as deeply inside as he can, while I ride out my orgasm. Just as I begin to come back to my senses, his back arches as hips buck one final time, and I can feel him releasing inside me. Quick, warm spurts pepper my insides as Edward groans out my name followed by a long 'fuuuuuuck'. I collapse on top of him as his back relaxes and we snuggle, just like that, regaining our composure. Neither of us moves, we enjoy coming down still connected in this most intimate of ways. My orgasm took enough out of me that I find myself dozing on Edward's chest, a most comfortable spot, I assure you.

Though I'm dozing, I'm also thinking about the way my life is now, with and without Edward. Work continues, day in, day out, nothing much happening in my neck of the woods. The days are getting shorter, so it's often dark when I get off work. And the nights are certainly getting colder.

Edward's been acting a little spacey lately. I'll catch him just staring at me, looking as if he's in a trance or something. Weird. I sometimes ask him about it. He just laughs and says it's nothing. I don't think I believe that it's nothing, but perhaps it's nothing to worry about. I'm sure he'll tell me about it whenever he's ready. At least, I hope he will.

The ER is Edward's next rotation. He's looking forward to it; at least he says he is. He calls it trial-by-fire medicine. I suppose it is, kinda. You never know what you'll be faced with in the ER. It could be anything from a bad case of the flu to some sort of major trauma. The hospital's ER also serves as a trauma unit. A very well respected trauma unit, at that. The biggest drawback I can see for Edward's ER rotation is that most of it will be working the night shift. I, of course, work the day shift. It's going to be hard to find time to spend together during this stretch. I do think that our relationship is strong enough to withstand the separation, though.

Next week is Halloween, and Edward's schedule is very long and full. Our days off don't coincide at all; I won't be able to see him again unless I stop by the hospital, for nearly ten days. I can't imagine going that long without seeing his beautiful face. I promise myself I'll suck it up and go to the hospital. He hasn't wanted me to come to the hospital because, he says, he doesn't want to share me with the other interns and residents. I haven't had him come to the station, either. I know all the clerks and female officers would be falling all over themselves to capture his attention. He's mine. I don't share.

I'm trying to see good in this longish break. Maybe I can pick up a little overtime to help make for a nicer Christmas. I'll talk to Sarge tomorrow and see if I can pick up an extra shift here and there. And while I'm buttering him up by taking extra shifts, I'll ask for the extra time off at Thanksgiving. Edward says he's already asked for the whole week before Thanksgiving and the Thanksgiving weekend off, and it's been approved. We're going to try to take a couple of days to go away to a Bed and Breakfast, just to relax for a little while. I know he's going to need it after the frenetic pace that nights in the ER can produce. I'm sure we'll find _something_ to do for two days . . . all alone.

But for now . . . I think it's time for round two.

**e/n Well, as you can see, we're getting closer to the prologue. Edward's ER rotation is coming up. But there are still some questions to be answered. Thanks for taking the time to read my drivel. =)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I know, I know. I've been bad. It's been way too long since the last chapter. I have no excuse. I have, however, been busy. I'm participating in the Countdown to Halloween II, sponsored by Breath of Twilight. Go to her profile and check it out. Lots of fun, a oneshot each day from a different author until Halloween and then a collaboration at the end from most of them. It's fun to try to guess which one belongs to whom. I've only figured out one, for sure, so far. Really fun! So, in addition to the oneshot I wrote, I also had a collaboration piece to write. Kept me a little too busy. But, it's done, and now my focus is back here. Where it needs to be. **

**I'm so glad you're here. Hope you enjoy! My love and thanks, as always, to the beautiful Breath of Twilight for polishing my ramblings, and making them presentable. And also to those who preread, prod, and hint along the way. Huge hugs and boobie gropes to all of you!**

**EPOV**

Man! This rotation is gonna be rough.

I'm sure I'll have an opportunity to have some hands-on experiences in the area I want to specialize, but the nights are bound to be long. Not to mention not seeing Bella on a somewhat regular basis. She's become such an integral part of my life, not seeing her is going to be torture. At least I'll get to talk to her every day, even if we don't see each other.

The only person at the hospital that knows about Bella, or even that I have a girlfriend, is my dad. I'll be working this rotation with him. He's a renowned in the field of Emergency Medicine, and he's right here at the same hospital as I am. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I know he's good, but he's my father, and my fellow residents are looking at me a little askance when it finally dawns on them that he _is_ my father. I'm sure they're thinking I'll be cut some slack because I'm his son. What they don't realize is that he's bound to be harder on me than any of them for exactly that same reason.

Though much of our time will be spent treating emergency, but not traumatic, illnesses and injuries, and not that I wish anyone to be severely injured, but I do hope that we have a chance to see and experience the awesomeness that is trauma medicine.

My father's expertise with this sort of medicine is why he's been in such high demand and could take his pick of hospitals. He chose this one and hasn't even really entertained the idea of going anywhere else. I think it's because of the area, more than anything else. He loves Seattle and the Puget Sound. So, for most of my life, I've lived right here in the Seattle area. I know this hospital is one of the best teaching hospitals, and it keeps me close to my family, so it was a natural choice for me to do my residency here. The Cullen name might have had a little influence in getting me placed here, but I like to think my grades and scores helped just as much, if not more.

So it begins. Seven P.M. to seven A.M. No weekends off.

The ER has been surprisingly quiet the last few days, or should I say the last few nights. Some of the other residents are grousing about not seeing any action in here. I figure it'll happen when it happens. I'm not callous enough to want something to happen to someone, just so I can see the ER, or trauma unit, in action.

Argh! I hate not seeing Bella. I don't know how I'm going to last through this rotation. Thank fuck I have the Thanksgiving holiday to look forward to. Speaking of which, I need to get going on my shopping. I have a very special item to find. I don't want to wait until the last minute; it has to be exactly right. Maybe I'll talk to Dad about it. I'll bet he knows the best place to find it. He's forever giving Mom gifts. She always squeals, and they disappear for a while. I don't even want to think about what they're doing when they disappear.

My fellow residents are beginning to ease up on me, though, now that they see I'm not getting special treatment from Dad. In fact, just yesterday, one of them gave me a sympathetic pat on the back when Dad was giving me a ration of shit over something I didn't even do. I guess I'm gonna be held responsible for anything and everything that any of the residents do. Doesn't quite seem right, but that's Dad, Mr. Perfectionist, incarnate. And, since he's been giving me said ration for many, many years, it's just easier to hold me responsible. I already knew I was going to be held to a higher standard than the others, just by virtue of my being his son. But, for fuck's sake, Dad, I really don't need to be dressed down every time something is not exactly right. Especially if I didn't do it. Grin and bear it, that's what I have to do. I guess.

It's really quiet tonight, so the chief resident, Dr. Weber, has said that we can take turns getting a little shut eye. Who knew that it could be so draining just hanging around the ER, dealing with cases of flu, the occasional 'oops the knife slipped' stitches in fingers the poor kid that fell off the top bunk and broke his arm. All good practice and learning experiences, but that's been the worst of it, so far. Of course, if all hell breaks loose, all bets are off. I'm in the first group to get a much needed break, so I head to the on-call room and collapse onto the cot. I think I'm asleep before my head even hits the pillow.

The shrill beeping of my pager going off jolts me from my restless slumber. The cot is small with a lumpy mattress, and as a result, I have a kink in my neck that just doesn't want to go away. Still, it's better than no sleep at all. The beeper going off can mean only one thing. There must be an emergency coming into the trauma center.

With no time for musing, I jump out of the rack and head for the trauma unit, double time, rubbing my face and shaking my head to try and erase the remaining bit of fog in my brain. Have to look and be sharp. This is no time to be groggy.

Upon arriving in the trauma unit, I see most of the rest of the team already assembled. Even the Head of Trauma Medicine is here, my Dad. This must be really serious. A couple of my fellow residents arrive, close on my heels. Once we are all together, Dad begins briefing us on the trauma case on its way in.

"The patient was in a high speed automobile accident," he says grimly. "The medics are worried that they may not be able to stabilize the patient on the way, but felt it necessary to transport ASAP. I need a crash-cart manned and standing by. I don't want to be wasting any time if it's necessary.

"The medics have indicated there is significant trauma to the chest wall and it is unknown at this time whether there has been damage to the heart and/or lungs. The patient has also sustained head injuries and is floating in and out of consciousness.

"When the ambulance arrives, I want you all lined up awaiting orders. I'll be taking lead on this. Any questions?"

We all look at each other with wide eyes and somber expressions. I have no questions, in fact, it doesn't seem that anyone is questioning anything. It appears pretty cut-and-dry. We have a patient arriving momentarily that may or may not survive the night. It is up to us to make sure the patient has the best care possible to eliminate the latter possibility. So, Dr. Cullen, my dad, leads us to the ER doors to await our patient. The newest interns have taken up station with the crash-cart in the room that has been prepared.

Soon we hear the wailing of the siren as the ambulance rounds the corner on its way into The University of Washington Medical Center. It pulls up and within minutes all hell breaks loose. Dad is barking orders, and people are scrambling to follow them, me included. The patient is bagged. There is so much blood everywhere and the medic is running along side the gurney squeezing air into the patient's lungs, blocking me from getting a better view, as the patient is wheeled into the readied room.

As Dad is assessing the injuries and continuing to bark orders, I set about making sure all the tests are ordered and the nurses have all the instruments that might be needed handy. There's really not a lot I can do, at this point. I keep my ears open, listening carefully, trying to get some idea of what is actually going on with the patient. I did notice that the patient appeared to be in a uniform, what was left of it anyway, perhaps a police uniform. I know that our team will do its best no matter who it is, but I know that we would all hate to be a part of the team that lost one of Seattle's Finest.

Slowly, details are beginning to make their way out in an understandable manner. Evidently, the patient received a severe blunt trauma to the chest from the steering wheel of the car, the airbag having failed to inflate. Broken ribs and possible punctured lungs could be a result of that. Not to mention trauma to the heart muscle itself. A chest tube is ordered to be inserted to drain fluids that are building up in the chest cavity, hampering breathing. While it doesn't sound like the lungs have been punctured, that doesn't mean there might not still be some significant damage. That's going to be a kind of wait-and-see situation. At least until all the other injuries are stabilized enough to get some x-rays or an MRI.

Dr. Cullen orders the mobile x-ray unit brought in. When it arrives, all non-essential personnel leave the room. It's the first chance I get to really look at the patient. I've been hearing them referring to the patient as 'she'. So, our patient is female and possibly a police officer.

Turning around to look through the window, watching the procedures from afar, I finally see our patient.

Immediately, I bolt for the door. My heart clamps down painfully in my chest. My eyes are wide and must reflect the pain I'm feeling. The others hold me back, telling me I can't go in. I struggle against their arms and almost take a swing at one of them. What do they mean, I can't go in? _How dare they tell me that?_ I have to get in there! I collapse to my knees; a pair of strong arms still encircling my waist. Gut-wrenching sobs spill from my mouth as I try to make them understand.

Please, our patient needs me. She's my life…

She's my . . . my. . . _my_ Bella!

**e/n Ack! It's here! Yes, we arrived at the prologue. Now, we'll just have to see how badly Bella is injured. I promise she lives. What is she going to have to endure? How long will she be hospitalized? Is she going to be able to go to Thanksgiving as planned? So many questions . . . LOL They will all be answered, and soon.**

**Thanks for reading. Do me a favor and let me know you were here. Even if it's a happy face or a frown, it lets me know you were here. K? Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11

**a/n So, I promised this by Monday. It's Thursday. A few days early. LOL A treat for you!**

**This was not an easy chapter to write, however, my favorite nurse friend, SherryG, helped me through it with her medical expertise. I learned more about a trauma unit, and the particular procedures talked about herein, than I think I ever wanted to know. That said, my heart and respect go out to all of those who work in hospitals, trauma units, and ERs everywhere. You are true heroes. **

**So, in addition to SherryG, I need to thank the usual suspects; my group of supporters, you know who you are ladies, and my incomparable beta, Breath of Twilight.**

**I think I forgot to say it last chapter, but I own nothing Twilight. All of that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Lucky duck!**

CPOV

The trauma case is on its way into the hospital. This will be an opportunity for the residents to experience trauma medicine at its finest. Our trauma team is the best in the state, and we pride ourselves on also being a fine teaching hospital. I know that the unfortunate individual on their way in will have the best care possible. I focus myself to prepare for the breakneck pace that would undoubtedly hit as soon as the ambulance pulls into the ER bay.

The double doors to the ER open with a whoosh, and the voices of the paramedics and others inundate the room as they wheel the gurney into the prepared room, creating a cacophony of noise. I jot down the information I need from the paramedics on the leg of my scrub pants. I know I'll get hell for that from laundry but it's handy and I do it all the time. I write down the vitals, approximate age and gender of patient, obvious injuries and those that were suspected, as well as treatments that had already been started en route.

I have been looking at the patient in terms of the injuries and trying to assess what the next step needs to be; when I look up into the patient's face, my heart leaps into my throat. Oh, no. I can't believe this. I know this patient. It's my son's Bella. He loves her so much, if she doesn't make it his heart may never recover. And if his doesn't, both Esme and I will be devastated as well. I can't let her die; she has to live through this. I know I should recuse myself from this case, but she needs the best, and that's me. Right here, right now. I also know that I have to keep Edward out of this room at all costs. If I can keep him from recognizing who the patient is until I can sit down with him, even better. God, I hope it isn't as bad as it looks, and she'll be okay.

Bella is pale with drying blood covering nearly half her face from a jagged cut at her hairline. Her pupils don't contract evenly when I check them, pulling up her eyelid and flashing a penlight into her eye. Hmmm? Concussion? Definitely possible from the way she is presenting. My nurse slips the saturation monitor on Bella's finger, and it immediately begins ringing, blaring loudly, making it nearly impossible to hear what anyone is saying. 89%...that's not good.

"Increase the oxygen. Get x-ray in here STAT and silence that damn alarm," I spit out tersely.  
Bella's eyes, which have been flying at half-mast, drift closed as she loses consciousness. I reach over and pinch her ear lobe, hard.

Leaning down close to her ear, I speak loudly, "Sweetheart? You gotta wake up. Don't go out on me now. Can you tell me your name? Come on, Honey," I shout at her, "wake up."

I glance up at the clock. "Where the hell is x-ray? Did someone call the blood bank? We need that O neg on standby."

Finally, x-ray is coming. I can hear the large machine being pushed down the hall.

"Where the hell have you been? This is a trauma here, not a broken leg. When I call for an x-ray stat, I mean STAT, not whenever you get around to it."

The technician tries to stutter out a reply, an excuse.

"I don't need excuses. I need you to do your job. Skull series, chest, left lateral decub and pelvis."

I look around at the mass of people in the room and point at the door. "Out. Let him do his job." With that, I left the nurses and x-ray techs to get the pictures.

Outside the room, I turn to address my residents. Edward lunges for the door, yelling Bella's name. I am just barely able to catch him in time, before he flies into the room. I grab him around the waist and tackle him to the floor. My heart is shattering, right along with his, as he sobs. I hold him tightly, speaking quietly to him, trying to calm him down before releasing him.

I call Dr. Weber over and ask her to take Edward out of the ER and find him someplace to rest. She'll need to assign one of the other residents to stay with him until we can get his mother here. I tell her all of this, and ask her to call Esme, quickly and as quietly as possible.

Edward is still struggling against me somewhat, but not nearly as violently as he was. I turn him to face me, and force him to look me in the eye. "Edward? I know this is a shock. I know that you want to be with her. I don't blame you. At. All. But you know you can't. At this point, you'll just be in the way. You know this. I'll take care of her. You know I will. And I'll send someone to you, just as soon as I know what we're dealing with. Okay?"

I know it's not okay with him. But, the doctor in him understands. He nods his head, the tears still streaming down his face. Dr. Weber takes his arm and pulls him to his feet, and begins walking with her arm around his waist away from the ER, talking quietly, reassuringly, the whole while.

I watch them walk away and sigh. Turning to the computer behind me, I start pulling up Bella's x-rays.

"Shit," I mutter. A pneumo on the left side. _I hate left sided pneumo's._ _It's a bitch to put a chest tube in on the left side._

I turn the monitor so all the residents can see the screen. We are teaching, after all, and this is an unusual occurrence. Might as well use it to its best advantage to teach these kids.

"Okay, everyone looking right here. We're going to need to put in a chest tube. See this?" I point to a specific area on the picture. "That's a classic pneumo on the left. See the perfect bell shape?" Pointing to another area I say, "There's an area of white-out as well, so there's probably some blood collecting, too. These ribs are broken; here, here and here," I say, pointing to the fractures. "This isn't something you're going to see very often. It's called a flail chest. See how this section of the ribs is completely separated from the rest, they can move independently of the rest of the structure. With the fluid that's collecting, you can also see that the lung has already been punctured. We need to get her tubed and on a vent. Who hasn't put in a chest tube?"

Several of the residents, if not all of them, raise their hands. "Alright, Dr. Yorkie, let's go put in a chest tube. Everyone else, stand against the wall, out of the way, and observe."

I notice that Stacey, a seasoned ER nurse, has my size eight sterile gloves ready.  
"Dr. Yorkie, what size gloves do you need?" Stacey asked.

"Sevens, please," he replies.

"Alright, Dr. Yorkie," I say, looking at him slightly askance. "What are we going to do first?"

"Um..." he stutters.

"We don't have time for that. This is a trauma unit. Our patients are counting on you knowing what you're doing. We don't have time for indecision.60mg of Morphine, IV, now," I order. "Now what, Dr. Yorkie?"

"Set up the tray?"

"Very good. Next, what size tube will we need to be using?"

"16 gauge?" he guesses.

"Not this time. A 16 gauge would be correct if this was a simple pneumo, but this is a trauma and our patient will be ventilated, which will increase her risk of having air leaking around the tube. In a trauma case you want a large bore chest tube. 26 to 28 gauge."

I watch as the young man sets up his tray, my fingers twitching with the need to do this myself. His slowness is annoying the hell out of me. Turning slightly, I watch as the nurse administers the Morphine.

"Remember, people, Morphine is a depressant. We need to watch our patient's respirations and make sure she doesn't stop breathing. Alright, Dr. Yorkie, let's do it."

I watch as he meticulously preps Bella's chest with Betadine, makes his incision and positions the trocar on the chest tube. _Man, that thing is nasty looking_. The exceptional nurse that she is, Stacey positions herself opposite Dr. Yorkie so she can hold Bella in place and provide resistance for the procedure.

"Alright, son, this part takes force. When you push the tube into the chest cavity, through the chest wall, you will feel a pop, as will Stacey over there. Be prepared. I don't want to have to catch you if you fall over. Oh, and be careful, don't miss and hit the heart. That would be bad. Very bad," I say, chuckling on the inside as I look at him. I remember inserting my first chest tube, and hearing those exact same words uttered to me.

The boy takes a deep breath and pushes forcefully. I can tell the exact moment he feels the pop; his eyes widen and he pales dramatically. I automatically step behind him, just in case I need to catch him.

"Very good," I say, smiling at him by way of congratulations. "Now, apply the Kelly clamps and hook the tube up to the Pleurevac." I watch Bella's saturation levels slowly start to creep up with the chest tube attached to the suction. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Alright, Dr. Yorkie, suture that in," I tell him, all business again. "Get x-ray back. We'll make sure we got this right. Next step is to get her intubated. We can check that tube placement, as well, when they do the x-ray. Who wants to intubate?"

Thirty minutes later, I peel my gloves off and flip them into the trash. Bella is stable for now. Critical but stable. Flail chest is something I haven't seen in years. It will make her recovery longer, but I definitely think she has a fighting chance. Certainly, if she makes it through the night, I will be guardedly optimistic.

I grab the chart, look down at the information I've written on my scrub pants and start writing orders and notes.

I walk to the doctor's sleep room and tap on the door. Edward is sitting in a straight backed chair facing the door; his mother, my wife, is sitting in a chair next to him, her arms around him and a worried expression on her lovely face. There are black circles under his eyes, and his expression is haggard. I grab another chair and sit down opposite him.

"Alright, Son. We're done, and she's on her way up to ICU. She's critical. Stable . . . but critical. As you well know, the next 24 hours will tell the tale. If she makes it through the next 24 hours, I think she has a good chance at a full recovery. She has a pneumo and a flail chest injury. The CT of her head looks okay. She has a pretty serious concussion, but no fracture, and so far, no swelling. Her spine looks good. We got Dr. Harriman from plastics to suture the scalp wound, so I don't think there will be a scar. Her pelvis is severely bruised, but no fractures there."

He nods, and releases a deep breath. "How did this happen, Dad? Did you hear what happened? Why was she in uniform? She doesn't work nights. What's going on?" He stands slowly, his voice rising until he is roaring at me, his hands clench into fists, and his face is a mask of fury and pain.

I stand, as well, and reach out and place my hand on his arm, attempting to calm him. I know he wants to get to Bella as soon as possible, and I want him there. It seems to help trauma patients to hear loved ones talking to them, but in this state, he's going to be more harmful than helpful.

"Calm down, Son. I don't have all the details, and really, it doesn't matter right now. It's something we can figure out later. Right now, we need to concentrate on helping Bella, and in order to do that we all need our heads on straight. Going into ICU with your current attitude and being this upset, all you'll do is upset Bella, and that won't help."

**e/n So? Whaddaya think? Is Bella going to bounce back? Is Edward going to pound someone into dust? Is Bella going to be able to go on their little 'getaway' with Edward? What was Edward planning, anyway? Will Bella be able to go to Thanksgiving at the Cullen's, or will they be bringing Thanksgiving to her in the hospital? So many questions . . .**

**Let me know what yours are. You know how. It's right next to that little speech bubble. LOL**

**Until next time, bbs!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi, all! We're back. Poor Edward has been after me to get this part over with. It's just been really hard to put into words . . .**

**As usual, my thanks go out to the 'usual suspects' - Breath of Twilight, who keeps me straight and makes this pretty for you; SherryG, without whom I'd have nurses and doctors banging down my door for inaccuracies, LOL; and all my ladies, you know who you are girls!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Me? I just have a more fertile imagination than I used to. **

**Onward . . . **

**EPOV**

"She's sedated," the charge nurse for Bella in ICU says. "We need to keep her as still as possible, her rib injury could still cause more problems if she starts moving around."

I know this, of course. But I'm glad that they're being careful with her. I walk into Bella's room and sit down in the chair next to her bed. She looks so still, so pale. My heart, which is still in my throat with worry over the love of my life, breaks into even smaller pieces as I watch over her. She has to make it. If she doesn't, my life is worthless. I might as well follow her, since I will never be whole again. Her existence is the reason for my own.

"Bella?" I say softly, taking her hand into mine. "It's me, my love; it's Edward. I love you so much. You can't leave me." Tears begin to stream down my face, once again. I try to remember what my life was like before I had met her. It is impossible. I can no longer remember that life.

I remember my childhood, growing up with Alice and Emmett, laughing and happy. I remember Emmett constantly getting into trouble, Alice's parties, Mom and Dad's loving eyes watching over all of us. I even remember dating, yeah, there were lots of girls. But, I can't remember my day to day life. It's as if I didn't start living until Bella came into my life. Everything since her arrival is crystal clear. The joy I have felt, every single day, is indescribable.

I rub circles on the back of Bella's hand and kiss her fingertips, praying as I've never prayed before that she will come back to me. Whole. Healthy.

I want that life back. Even more so, I want the life I've been dreaming about. The life with Bella as my wife. The one with our beautiful children with messy bronze hair and chocolate drop eyes, or lustrous brown hair and sparkling green eyes. I want the life where, when I come home from work, Bella is there greeting me with a smile and a passionate kiss, before I'm attacked by _our_ children clamoring for my attention and love. A little girl with green eyes and mahogany hair wraps her arms around my legs, beaming at me, calling me Daddy. A slightly larger boy with chocolate drop eyes and a mess of bronze colored hair looks up to me as he places a hand on his sister's shoulder. I drop to my knees and pull both of them into a tight hug, dropping kisses on mahogany and tousling bronze.

I've been thinking about this and planning how to ask her for months. I know she loves me, but, still, I'm terrified that she might say no. My father has been quietly supporting me in my turmoil, helping me with the jeweler, looking at ring designs, stone shapes and sizes; he's even helped me plan the time we're planning to spend away. He's given me some suggestions about B&Bs. He and Mom take mini vacations on a regular basis, and often times they are to some romantic Bed and Breakfast, tucked away from the hubbub of Seattle; so he has a pretty good idea of what I'm looking for. I've been spending a lot of my time off checking them out on the internet, and a few I've driven out to check out, as well. I've narrowed it down to two or three, and was planning on making my decision and reservations within the week.

My eyes brimming with tears, I contemplate how things can change in the blink of an eye. _Why was Bella out in a patrol car tonight? What happened to land her in my father's trauma unit? What will I do if she doesn't make it? What am I thinking? She _has_ to make it. _

As I sit, my heart shattering in my chest, suddenly anger rears its ugly head. Whoever did this to my girl will pay for it. I'll see to it. There's no way it could be Bella's fault that she was injured so severely. Sure, she can trip over a draft, but she's a damn fine driver, and she would have never ended up in such an accident through her own devices. Someone did something to cause this, and I am going to get to the bottom of it. My anger begins to get the better of me, and my fingers tighten on Bella's hand. As I look at her face, my eyes never leaving her beautiful countenance, her brow furrows.

Even though she's sedated, she seems to sense that I am there and I am upset. I cannot be the cause of her stress. She needs all her resources to heal. I make a conscious effort to calm myself and begin talking to her, again.

"Bella, baby. I love you. So much. Relax, sweetheart. Focus your strength on healing. I'll be right here. I'm not leaving you. I need you so much. Just don't leave me. Please." The tears begin rolling down my cheeks, again.

Bella's forehead smoothes, then furrows again. I use the hand not holding hers to touch her brow, smoothing the wrinkles. I ghost the backs of my fingers down the side of her face and trace her precious rose lips with my fingertip. I bring her hand to my face, pressing the palm against my face, I kiss her life line. She is more precious to me than my own life.

I sit by Bella's bed through the night, watching the monitors closely; speaking in hushed tones with the nurse as she comes in to perform her routine checks. I talk to Bella about all my hopes and dreams for the two of us, together. I tell her often how much I love her and encourage her to focus on healing. Even though she may not understand my words, I am certain she recognizes my voice and is comforted by knowing I'm there.

At some point, my head drops to Bella's bed and I fall asleep. I'm awoken by quiet voices in the room. Opening my eyes, I see that the sun has risen. My eyes shoot to the monitors, and I'm relieved to see the readings are as normal as can be expected. I look to where I hear the voices and see that my father is talking with a new nurse; the shift must have changed while I slept. When he sees me awake, Dad smiles a guarded smile at me and nods toward the door, indicating he wants to talk to me outside the room.

When the nurse leaves, I stand and lean over to kiss Bella's cheek. I tell her that I'm going to be right back; that I'm just stepping outside the door to talk to Dad for a few minutes.

"Bella seems to be responding well, Son. We still want to keep her sedated; the longer we keep her still, the faster her ribs will begin to heal. We don't want that injury to become more of a problem than it needs to be," Dad began. God, he looks tired. He's just as worried as I am about her. I can tell by the compassion in his eyes as he meets mine.

"All her vitals are looking good, which I'm sure you've been keeping tabs on, as well," he chuckles darkly. "I know you're worried about her, Edward," his voice takes on a more serious tone. "I won't insult you by telling you that she's going to be fine. We both know she's not quite out of the woods, yet. But, it _is_ looking up. You know, without me telling you, that she's getting the best care possible. You need to get some rest. I happen to know your supervisor, and he agrees," Dad smiles at me.

"Seriously, Son. You aren't going to do Bella any good if you allow yourself to become so fatigued you get ill. Head home; get some rest; come back later. I'll make sure that you're notified if anything changes. Okay?"

I know he's right. I can't help Bella if I can't hold myself upright. But I hate to leave her like this. Obviously, I _can_ sleep. I fell asleep sitting up, for crying out loud.

"Dad, do you think we could just bring a cot in here? I know it's irregular, but I think I'd actually sleep better with the monitors beeping than I would at home where everything is too quiet." My eyes were imploring my father to understand what I was asking.

He frowns for a moment, considering. "You're right, Edward, it is irregular. But, I think we can swing it. As long as we place it so it won't be in the way should an emergency arise. And remember, if something _does_ happen, you need to let the nurses and me, or whomever else is here, handle it. You are much too close to the situation; your judgment cannot be trusted in this case." He holds my gaze until he can see acquiescence in my eyes. "Good. I'll make the arrangements, right now."

The cot arrives and is placed in the corner of the room, as far away from everything else as possible. While I understand the reasoning, and actually agree with it, the thought of being so far from Bella, even just across the room, fills me with apprehension. I stand at her bedside, her hand in mine, trying to will myself to go lie down. Finally, I smooth my fingers along Bella's jaw.

"I love you, Bella. I'm still right here. But I'm so very tired. I'm going to lie down for a little bit. They've brought a cot in for me. It's just across the room. I'm not leaving, Bella. I'm staying with you." I lean over, once again, to place a kiss on her forehead and another on each cheek, before brushing my lips across hers. Even in this state, the connection, the charge, is still there, humming between us. I take that as another good sign. As long as that connection is there, she has to know I'm here.

I cross the room and lie down on the cot. My eyelids are nearly too heavy to keep open. Not only is my body exhausted from the long hours, but I'm emotionally spent as well. The shock of seeing my Bella wheeled into the ER with traumatic injuries, the invasive procedures required to save her life, and the vigil I kept at her bedside last night, have all conspired to leave me mentally exhausted. I lay my head down on the pillow, and I'm out.

**Well, what do you think? Is she going to make it? Is Edward going to survive? Did you figure out what he was planning yet? LOL**

**Thanks for reading, bbs! Drop me a line to let me know you were here, k? 'Til next we meet . . . muah!**


	14. Chapter 13

**a/n Okay, so we're back. Sorry it took so long. I'm trying, though. **

**As usual, you guys blow me away, and I love every minute of it. Thank you so much for your support. My usual beta is busy, I love you girl, so a dear friend of mine, you know who you are, took a look-see at this one before I presented it to you.**

**Of course, I don't own Twilight. Oh, I have a few pieces of memorabilia, but don't we all. I certainly don't get a paycheck from this. LOL I may, however, have a new man in my life. We'll have to wait and see on that one, however. *squees just a little***

**Onward, lovelies!**

**EPOV**

I am awakened by voices speaking in hushed whispers in the room. Opening my eyes and scanning the room, I see my father in conversation with a nurse. They are standing at the foot of Bella's bed looking at her chart discussing her progress.

Swinging my legs over the side of the cot, I lean my elbows on my knees and rest my head in my hands, scrubbing them vigorously over my face. I am still tired, but I have slept several hours. My father looks much more rested than he did when last I saw him.

Seeing me sitting, he walks over to me and speaks softly, "She's doing very well, Edward. Maybe even better than we expected at this point. I have always ascribed to the philosophy that says patients, conscious or not, are aware of their surroundings, and can hear and understand when we speak to them. I've arranged for a few days leave for you. Stay here, talk to Bella, but take care of yourself as well. She's going to need some help when she gets out of here, and if you don't take care of yourself, you'll be in no shape to help her." He fixes me with his icy blue eyes. I nod my head.

"Thank you, Dad. For everything. For taking care of Bella, for arranging for me to stay here . . . just . . . everything. Thanks. I know I behaved unprofessionally, but it was such a shock. I need to call her dad -"

"I already took care of that. I told him what happened, that she's here at the hospital; that you're here. He's going to get here as soon as he can. He has to make some arrangements to have some deputies cover his shifts and such." My dad smiles at my dazed expression.

"I think I should call him, anyway. And I want to call the precinct and see if I can find out why she was on duty . . ." I am, once again, lost in thought. Why? I just can't figure out why she would be out in a patrol car on her off time. And more importantly, why she didn't let me know if she was going to be working.

First things first, however. After taking care of some pressing personal needs, I'm standing again at Bella's bedside, her dainty hand in mine. I lean over to brush my lips against her forehead and whisper my hellos and I love yous.

I tell her what I know of what happened, what her injuries are, and that I'm not going to leave until she's awake and with me, once again. Over and over again, I ask her what she was doing in a patrol car on her off time, interspersed with telling her how much I love her, and how glad I am that she is a fighter and getting better. I brush her hair back from her forehead and lean in to kiss her, frequently. I don't let go of her hand as I sit down in the chair at her bedside.

I spend the entire day talking to Bella, holding her hand and just watching her and all the monitors telling me that her body is working properly. Dad stops by a couple of times to check in, on both of us. I know he's worried about me and my reaction to all of this.

My phone call to the precinct nets me nothing. I resign myself to waiting for Bella's dad to get here. Maybe he can get more information from them, simply by virtue of being her father. Of course, the fact that he's in law enforcement won't hurt either.

It is a long day, stressful even. One would think that just sitting around talking like I am wouldn't be tiring, but I find that by early evening I'm exhausted again. I tell Bella that I'm going to go across the room and lie down and take a nap. I silently thank my father again for all he's done for both of us.

It seems that I've just closed my eyes when I hear agitated whispers in the room. Opening my eyes I see Charlie arguing in whispered tones with Bella's nurse as she's trying to remove him from the room. I jump up from my cot and propel both of them out of the room by their elbows. I thank the nurse and turn to Charlie.

"I'm glad you're here, Charlie. Bella's doing really well."  
"Why the hell is she here in the first place?" he whisper-yells.

"All I know is that she was in a patrol car and was in a high-speed accident which landed her in the trauma unit. Thank God she wasn't injured any worse. I called her boss, but got the runaround. I'm hoping that you'll be able to get more information about what was going on. As far as I know, she wasn't even supposed to be working," I say, trying to fill him in with as much information as I had about the whole situation.

"Oh, I'll be calling them. Trust me," Charlie growls.

"I'm sure Dad filled you in on Bella's injuries, and the procedures that were performed when she arrived. She really is doing very well. They're keeping her sedated for a couple of reasons. One, her ribs need to begin healing before she starts moving. She has a rather unusual injury and it takes quite a while for it to heal. And, two, with the chest tube in, if she were awake she'd need pain meds for it anyway. So, for now, they're just keeping her sedated. If all goes well, they'll probably start to wean her off of it tomorrow or the next day," I conclude.

As I speak, Charlie seems to lose some of the bluster that he was exhibiting earlier. His shoulders slump, and I can see the worry etched into his features. Clapping him on the shoulder I say, "Let's go in and see her, shall we?" and I lead him to Bella's bedside.

Charlie seems deflated as he looks at his baby girl lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to so many monitors and looking so lifeless. He sighs and takes Bella's small hand in his large rough one.

"Bella? Daddy's here. I love you, sweetheart. So much," his voice cracking at the end. I can see the tears welling up in his eyes as he watches Bella's chest rise and fall with each breath. He looks across the bed to me, where I'm stroking Bella's other hand and arm, and I give him what I hope is an encouraging smile.

"Go ahead. Talk to her. I'm sure she can hear you and understands what you are saying. It can only help her to know that she has people around her that love her," I say around the lump in my throat that's threatening to keep me from breathing. "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria, can I bring you back something? Coffee, a soda, a sandwich?" I offer. I know he'd like to have some time alone with his daughter, so I'll give it to him.

"Bella? I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get a bite to eat. I'll be back before you know it, baby. I love you. I'll be back." I brush her dark hair off her forehead, once again, before placing my lips there and kissing her gently. "I love you."

"A coffee would be great. Black. Thanks, Edward." Charlie sits down in the chair I'd claimed all day yesterday to spend some time with his little girl.

I look down at her, once more, willing myself to turn and walk out the door and down to the cafeteria. My heart is screaming at me not to leave, but my head is telling me that Charlie needs some time, too. So, for once, I let my head take the lead and walk out of the room.

In the cafeteria, I pick up a sandwich, some fruit, and a cup of coffee. I'm going to need the caffeine to help me through what will undoubtedly be a stressful day. I slide into a chair in the corner and attempt to relax and to force myself to eat. I'm really not hungry, but I know I need to eat. Maybe even more important than that, however, is that I need to give Charlie time with Bella. It's killing me to stay down here while she's up there, but I force myself to stay in my seat.

Not long after I arrive, my dad comes in, spies me in the corner and strides over, collapsing into the chair across from me.

"How you holding up, Son?" he asks, leaning his elbows on the table and his chin resting on a fist while his blue eyes assess me. I know what he's doing, but I'm not going to complain.

"I'm okay, Dad. Charlie's up with Bella. Got here a little bit ago. I figured he'd like some time with her, so I'm trying to give it to him. But, it's so hard to sit here with her up there," I sigh.

"I know it is, Edward. When your mom had her surgery a few years back, even though it wasn't an emergency and she hadn't had life threatening injuries, I nearly killed me to go back to work while she was recuperating," his eyes hold the same stress and worry I've been feeling since I first saw Bella in the Emergency Room. He does know what I was going through. The knowledge does little to appease the guilt and worry, but it is good to know that I'm not alone in my feelings.

We sit for quite some time, Dad trying to distract me with talk of the upcoming holidays and the plans Mom and the rest of the family have for them. Alice is bringing her musician boyfriend, much to Dad's dismay; and Emmett is bringing his longtime girlfriend, Rosalie. I have been planning to bring Bella, and I'm sure that she will be well enough to come with me for Thanksgiving dinner with my family. I'm just afraid the extra trip may be too much, too soon for her.

Dad notices my sigh as he's rambling, trying to keep me from bolting back upstairs. "Edward, I know you had special plans for the Thanksgiving weekend. And I know you feel like it's being stripped from you. But, if I know Bella at all, I know she won't care about the lack of a special place or time. I'm sure there will be a moment, sometime that weekend, that will just be the two of you. I'll even talk to your mom and see if we can't orchestrate something at the house, create that special time and place there, for you to ask Bella to become a part of our family."

My eyes begin to fill, much to my consternation, with tears. For all his aloofness, for all the stern gruffness he shows to the residents, my father has a soft heart. Just one of the reasons he is such a great doctor and so well loved by his patients. My father also knows me so well, like he can see into my heart and knows how to strengthen me and make me feel as though a hole hasn't been torn through me. I blink away my tears, refusing to let him see the weakness they show.

"I'll think about that, Dad. But it sounds like it might be the best thing. This whole disaster has shown me that I don't want to wait to make Bella mine. She was almost taken from me, and I can't let that happen, again. I know you'd like me to wait until my residency is over, but I want to marry her as soon as she'll have me."

Carlisle smiles, his icy eyes melting. "Of course you do, Son. And though it might be better, perhaps, if you waited, I understand your hurry. I didn't want to wait to make Esme my wife, either. Once you've found them, you want to tie yourself to them as tightly as you possibly can. I can see that you love her just as much as I love your mother, and she loves you too, Edward. I'm sure she'll agree, not only to marry you, but to do so as soon as possible." He ends his speech with a chuckle and a shake of his head, "Young love."

I can't help but smile at him. He has me so pegged. The thought of making Bella my wife, my life, sends my heart soaring. Although she has a long way to go, I'm certain she'll make it and I can't wait for the day I see her walking down the aisle toward me on Charlie's arm.

Speaking of Charlie, I think he's had enough time with his baby. It's time for me to go back and claim my love back from him. I head back into the service area of the cafeteria, after bidding my father goodbye with a quick man-hug and thank you, to get Charlie's coffee. I'm nearly giddy as I make my way back upstairs, thinking about my future, my Bella.

**e/n Don't you just love a giddy Edward. LOL We'll find out what Charlie finds out, next time. I promise. And hopefully, Bella will be waking up!**


End file.
